BCB
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: Cintaku bukan cinta biasa. Last Chapter. Tiada langit tiada bumi. Tiada bumi tiada rumah. Tiada rumah tiada kamu. Tiada kamu tiada aku. Itulah keluarga.... Happy ever after? Better check it by yourself! Read and review or flame , please
1. BCB 1 DRUNK

**B.C.B**

**(BUKAN CINTA BIASA)**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man buatan saia…. Dari Hong Kong… **

**Disclaimer (asli) : D Gray Man. Seluruh isi, tokoh, dan jalan ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura-sensei.**

**Pairing : No Pair. Tapi hubungannya CrossxFemAllenxFemlavixFemkanda**

**Warning : OC, OOC, NO YAOI, NO LEMON!!**

**harusnya ini dilakukan saat Cross Month sebelum bulan Juni.. Tapi telat nggak apa-apa kan?  
**

**Cerita ini saia dapat habis nonton Bukan Cinta Biasa, dari lagunya Afgan. Karena kayaknya bisa saia jadikan fic, yah, pake aja deh^^**

**Dan hebatnya, fic ini bertemu serius, dan pakai bahasa baku!! BRAVO!! Ini fic kedua saia setelah Modernization!! KYAA!!**

**Wokeh, selamat menikmati!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**BCB 1. DRUNK**

"Marian!! Marian Cross!!" seorang pria bertubuh besar mencoba menyadarkan pria berambut merah panjang yang dipanggilnya Marian Cross. "Percuma, saja, Zokaro. Dia tidak akan sadar paling tidak sampai besok pagi," ujar seorang wanita berambut ala DBSK itu sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku memapahnya, Cloud Nyne!" ujar Zokaro kesal. "Ah, cepatlah bawa dia pergi. Mengganggu tamu yang lain saja!" Bartender berambut pirang yang sedang menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas Cloud itu juga ikut tertawa.

"Itu salahmu, River! Kenapa memberinya vodka nyaris tiga gallon?" Zokaro membentak River gusar. Bartender itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia sudah membayar. Vodka itu miliknya." Cloud yang dari tadi gemetar menahan tawa akhirnya membantu Zokaro juga.

"Hei! Jangan lupa besok Jumat kalian harus manggung!" River berteriak kepada mereka dan Zokaro hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu pergi memapah Marian. Tiba-tiba River teringat sesuatu. "AH!!! CLOUD BELUM BAYAR!!" Bartender malang itu mengerang kesal.

* * *

"Hmm. Apakah dia benar-benar hidup di sini?" Cloud mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Apartemen Marian sebenarnya cukup besar. Tapi berantakannya minta ampun. "Euh! Susu basi!" Cloud berteriak jijik mencium bau tidak sedap dari dalam kulkas Marian.

"Di mana tempat tidurnya? Apakah dia tidur dia atas sampah?" Zokaro celingukan mencari yang namanya tempat tidur. Cloud tertawa. "Letakkan saja di sofa" Zokaro menurut.

"Bahkan rumahku yang sangat berantakan pun tidak bisa dibuat seindah ini," ujar Zokaro dengan sarkastik. "Yah. Kau tahu hidupnya sangat berantakan, padahal dia _guitarist _berbakat," ujar Cloud sambil mencoba merapikan barang-barang di rak.

Percuma, semuanya jatuh lagi. Cloud mengerang kesal, "Kandang babi nenekku jauh lebih rapi!" Zokaro hanya tersenyum mengamati keadaan apartemen Marian yang lebih parah daripada Kapal Titanic tertabrak gunung es.

"Mau minum lagi, Cloud? Ini baru jam 11," Zokaro menawarkan. "Asal kau yang traktir!" Cloud dengan antusias memakai jaketnya lagi. Zokaro menepuk kepalanya, menyesal sudah menawari wanita ini.

"Vodka?" Zokaro mengulurkan botol minumannya. "Tidak. Sherry saja. Aku bawa motor. Takut mabuk," Zokaro mengangguk, dan memberikan botol yang lain pada Cloud. "Thanks, ZokaZoka." Cloud menenggak habis segelas sherry-nya.

Zokaro bergidik jijik menengar nama panggilan itu. Dalam sekejap, suasana jadi sepi. Zokaro gelisah, menyambar topik obrolan terdekat, "Menurutmu, sampai kapan Marian akan bersikap seperti itu?" Cloud menoleh, "Eh? Sejak Maria Cross, adiknya, meninggal karena kecelakaan… Hum. Kurasa Marian yang malang itu masih belum bisa menerima kematian Maria."

Zokaro tersenyum sedih, matanya menerawang, "Maria benar-benar bagaikan Babysitter Marian, ya? Dia lebih mirip seorang ibu daripada seorang adik bagi Marian." Cloud mengangguk setuju. "Dan sejak Maria tiada, dia tidak memiliki seorang-pun yang bisa merawatnya."

"Mungkin, kalau dia menikah…" Zokaro mendapat ide. "Tidak mungkin," Cloud langsung menolak ide Zokaro. "Pria playboy macam dia menikah? Ha ha. Seminggu setelah menikah paling-paling akan cerai."

Zokaro termangu, kata-kata Cloud itu memang benar. "Seandainya dia punya anak…"

Kali ini Cloud terdiam, berpikir. "Benar juga! Seorang anak! Kenapa tidak kepikiran?" Zokaro kebingungan, "Kamu mau membuatkan anak bagi Marian?"

Cloud menjitak sahabatnya itu dengan kesal, "Kertas, pulpen, amplop, dan perangko, Zokaro! Cepat!" Cloud bersemangat sekali. Zokaro tambah bingung, "Apa maksud…." "SUDAH! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! CEPAT!" Zokaro berlari ke luar bar mencari toko kertas yang buka 24 jam.

* * *

**IRLANDIA**

"Hati-hatilah, Sayang! Semuanya sudah kaubawa? Benar-benar tidak perlu kubawakan kopermu sampai bandara?" Seorang pria paruh baya menatap anak perempuan berambut putih sebahu di depannya dengan sangat khawatir.

"Aah, _Unca _Mana! Kau terlalu khawatir! Dan koperku hanyasatu, bukan sepuluh!" Perempuan itu tertawa melihat kecemasan pamannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Pria bernama Mana itu menggigiti bibirnya, kentara sekali kalau dia sangat cemas.

"Ku benar-benar mau pergi ke rumah _pria itu_, Allen sayang?" Mana sepertinya benar-benar tidak rela melepaskan Allen yang sudah seperti anak gadisnya sendiri. Allen tertawa, memeluk pamannya sekilas, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Bye-bye, _Unca_ Mana!" Allen melambai. Mana balas melambai, menutupi wajahnya deangan sapu tangan, malu kalau kelihatan menangis. "Mau kemana, _Miss_?" Supir taksi tersebut bertanya sopan. "Bandara, _sir_!" Allen menjawab dengan riang.

"Gadis semuda nona bepergian sendirian?" Supir taksi itu menatap koper Allen tidak percaya. Allen mengangguk antusias, meremas surat yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. "Saya akan menemui _papa _saya, _sir_!"

* * *

**AUSTRALIA**

"Semua sudah? Jaket? Baju? Obat?" Seorang pria tua mengecek daftar barang bawaan gadis berambut merah pendek di hadapannya. "Oh_, Gramps_…. Aku bosan….Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali minggu ini." Gadis berambut merah itu memelototi kakeknya kesal.

Kakeknya hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. Dia khawatir pada cucunya satu-satunya ini. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lavi. Makan teratur, tidur yang cukup, dan jangan lupa belajar!" Kakek itu menekan suaranya pada kata terakhir.

Gadis bernama Lavi itu tertawa. "Kalau sempat, aku akan mengirimi _Gramps _surat!" Lavi menyeret kopernya ke tempat transit koper untuk diperiksa. "Ah, omong-omong soal surat. Kau sudah bawa suratnya?" Wajah Lavi memucat.

"Wah! Tadi kuletakkan di kursi ruang tunggu!" Lavi dengan panik masuk kembali ke ruang tunggu. Kakeknya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng lelah. Dasar Lavi! "Aku sudah tida sabar menemui _Daddy, Gramps!" _ Lavi menari-nari riang memainkan suratnya.

* * *

**JEPANG**

"Saya pergi dulu, Okami-sama." Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu membungkuk ala Seikeirei kepada wanita glamour berkimono mewah di depannya. "Ah. Tentu saja. Sayonara, Yuu-chan," sahut wanita itu lembut.

"Arigatou, Okami-sama…" Yuu memeluk wanita ini, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam _limousine._ "Ah, Yuu-chan?" Yuu menoleh lagi, "Ya, Okami-sama?" Wanita itu menggeleng sedih.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mau pindah ke rumah orang itu? Bukankah semua kebutuhanmu di sini sudah terpenuhi?" Yuu tersenyum. "Terlalu banyak dipenuhi, tepatnya. Anda benar-benar sangat baik, Okami-sama."

Wanita itu menangis pelan, "Jangan sungkan, keluarga Kanda dari dulu adalah sahabat terbaikku." Yuu masuk ke dalam _limousine _itu, sambil melambai sekali lagi. Yuu mengeluarkan surat dari dalam sakunya dan membacanya ulang. Walaupun dia sudah membacanya berulang kali.

Yuu Kanda mendesah pelan. "Kanda-sama, sebenarnya tujuan anda ke luar negeri kali ini untuk apa?" Yuu terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kemudian senyumna-yang sangat tipis- mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Aku akan menemui _Otou-san_."

* * *

**Kediaman Marian Cross. Hari Rabu.**

"Kepalaku…. Pusing….. hmmm….hmm…" Marian mengeluh sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Tidur saja. Pusingnya akan hilang," Cloud menepuk-nepuk bahu Marian. "Mmm… Mau menemaniku tidur, Cloudy?" Marian tertawa menggoda. Cloud menghempaskannya, lalu pergi, "Dalam mimpimu, ya, Cross." Marian mengerang. "Aaah? Aku ditolak…"

Cloud meninggalkan Marian yang bergumam-gumam sendiri karena mabuk. Di luar apartemen Marian, Zokaro sudah menunggu. "Hmm? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Zokaro menanyai Cloud yang berwajah sangat ceria.

"Hehehe. Bentar lagi anak-anak itu pasti datang! Aku tak sabar melihat perubahan wajah Cross!" Ujar Cloud sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Zokaro jadi agak merinding melihatnya.

"Maksudmu..?" Zokaro mengernyit tidak paham. "Jemput aku di rumahku jam 5 pagi besok." Cloud sudah separuh bersiul. "Mau kencan sepagi itu?" Zokaro menebak ngasal.

"Ngawur! Pokoknya jemput jam segitu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terlambat." Zokaro mengangguk pasrah. Dia masih ingat ketika dia lupa menjemput Cloud saat akan manggung, dia harus menangis menahan perih saat mandi selama hampir 2 minggu. Gara-gara dicakar Lau Shi Min, 'makhluk' peliharaan Cloud Nyne yang terkenal sangat beringas itu.

Dan Zokaro tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama. Tiga bekas cakaran Lau Shi Min yang memanjang di dadanya itu sudah terasa sangat cukup. Dia tak perlu merasakannya lagi. Cloud tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ada gunanya juga Lau Shi Min si tukang makan itu.

* * *

**Depan Kediaman Marian Cross. Hari Kamis.**

"Cloud….Apa…..Benar….tidak apa-apa..?" Zokaro tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya. Cloud mengangguk antusias. "Tentu!" Zokaro menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti ide gila wanita ini. Zokaro hanya bisa berdoa. Untuk yang terbaik….

* * *

**Kediaman Marian Cross. Hari Kamis.**

"Bangun, Kak Mary! Sarapanmu bisa jadi bubur nanti!!" Suara gadis yang melengking tinggi itu memenuhi telinganya. Cempreng, tapi merdu. Betapa dia sangat merindukan suara indah itu.

Suara yang tak segan-segan membentaknya. Terkadang berubah jadi lembut. Terkadang berubah jadi sindiran. Suara Maria yang dia rindukan. Sudah tidak ada lagi wanita yang menyeretnya dari tempat tidur, menyuruhnya memakan sarapan yang lezat.

"Bangunlah!! Haloo..?" Suara Maria terdengar lagi. Hmm… lagi-lagi aku bermimpi… "BANGUN!!!" Dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik tangan yang kuat, menjatuhkannya dari ranjang.

"Ha? Ha? Ap…Apa? " Dia tergagap, kebingungan. Mimpinya sungguh terasa nyata, apa-apaan ini? Dia melihat ke atas, tempat seorang gadis remaja berambut merah menatapnya kesal.

"Ma…Maria?" Marian tergagap kaget. Bukan. Bukan Maria. Wajahnya jauh berbeda. Warna mata mereka juga berbeda. Tapi, rambut merah mereka sama. Marian mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah membawa gadis remaja pulang ke rumah.

"Allen! _Daddy _sudah bangun!" Gadis itu memanggil. Suara grabak-grubuk tergesa-gesa memenuhi seluruh apartemen. "Ah! Papa sudah bangun!" Seorang anak perempuan berambut putih sebahu memasuki ruangan.

Nah! Itu dia! Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Maria! Tapi… warna rambut dan matanya jelas sangat berbeda. Dia bertambah bingung. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia threesome dengan gadis remaja?

"Hmmph. Sudah bangun, _otou-san_?" Marian mendengar suara yang benar-benar bagaikan replica suara Maria. Sesosok tubuh yang siluetnya mirip Maria itu masuk ke kamar. Gadis yang tampak lebih dewasa daripada dua gadis sebelumnya memasuki ruangan dengan anggun.

Ha? APA AKU FOURSOME DENGAN ANAK-ANAK INI? Tapi…. Dari tadi mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan…

Daddy = ayah

Papa = ayah juga, kan?

Otou-san = aku pernah belajar bahasa jepang.. Ini artinya ayah….

"EEEHHH??" Marian berteriak bingung. Dia melompat bangun, lalu menjelajahi setiap sudut apartemennya yang kini sudah sangat bersih. Dia mendengar ketiga gadis itu cekikikan di belakangnya.

Marian berlari lagi. Ruang tamu? Semua perabot tersusun rapi. Bahkan buku-buku diurutkan di rak. Kamar mandi? Wangi karbol yang lembut menguar. Semua handuk sudah diganti. Dapur? Semua peralatan masak tertata rapi. Tak ketinggalan harum omelet panggang di atas meja makan.

Marian gemetar. Memberanikan diri membuka kulkas. Dan di dalamnya sudah berjejer rapi berbagai kebutuhan hidup untuk seminggu. Sayur, daging, telur, susu, buah-buahan, dan beberapa makanan ringan lain.

Marian tidak berhasil menemukan minuman keras sedikitpun di dalam situ. Vodka, Vermouth, Guin, Martini dan Tequila koleksinya yang berkadar tinggi itu lenyap tak berbekas. Bahkan Catrew, Sherry, dan Kana yang kadar alkoholnya rendaj itu tidak ada!!! Boro-boro alkohol, bir-pun tidak ada!!

"**AAAAAAAH!!!!!?????**" Marian menjerit frustasi.

* * *

Di luar, Zokaro dan Cloud yang sedang menunggu mendengar jeritan Marian. "Um.. Kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Cloud?" Zokaro melirik apartemen Marian dengan cemas. Cloud nyengir tanpa dosa, "Khu khu khu… Lihat saja nanti.." Zokaro sweatdropped.

**BCB**

**(Be Continued Besok)**

**Besok? Besok lusa...Besok lusanya lusa.... (nggak tanggung jawab)  
**

* * *

**OKE~~!! Chap 1 selesai! Hwa ha ha…**

**Di sini persahabatan CrossZokaCloud sepertinya kental sekali ya…. Bagaimana dengan jendral lain? Yah. Froy Tiedoll dan Kevin Yeegar nanti dulu deh^^**

**Sebisa mungkin, bahasanya rei buat tidak terlalu kaku. Apakah berhasil?**

**Hm, Lowongan OC nih :**

**1. Supir truk**

**2. Rival Marian Cross**

**3. Tetangga apartemen Cross **

**Nanti yang kayaknya paling menarik bakal saia masukin cerita^^**

**Yah… Read n Review, pliss..**

**Oh, iya, Modernization!! Masih tetep lanjut, lho….**


	2. BCB 2 MUSIC part 1

**B.C.B**

**(BUKAN CINTA BIASA)**

**Disclaimer : Sayangnya, D Gray Man bukan milik saya. D Gray Man, seluruh tokoh, isi, dan alur ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura secara paten.**

**Sedangakan lagu BCB adalah milik Afgan^^**

**Pairing : No pair. Family pair ****CrossxFemAllenxFemlavixFemkanda.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, NO YAOI, NO LEMON.**

**Fic kedua, chapter kedua. **

**Pertama-tama, Rei baru sadar kalo Cross Month itu bulan Juli. Lebih awal lebih baik kan?**

**Uhm. Knapa smua orang mau jadi tetangganya Cross??? AAHH… Ya udah. Nggak papalah…**

**Nah. Selamat menikmati.. (Iya kalau nikmat, kalau nggak?)**

**

* * *

**

**BCB 2. MUSIC part 1**

"_Tunggulah. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."_

Suara itu terdengar di telingaku. Suara yang bernada lembut, tapi berlogat tegas.

"_Jangan kemana-mana! Berjanjilah padaku, jangan bergerak sedikitpun dari situ!"_

Aku nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. Seperti aku akan kabur saja!

"_Sekarang? Aku sedang naik taksi. 15 menit lagi pasti sampai!"_

Suaranya terdengar buru-buru.

"_Nanti akan kutelepon lagi. Bye-bye. Hmm? Yeah. I love u."_

Suara telepon terputus terdengar di telingaku, mengakhiri kalimat terakhirmu padaku.

* * *

**(CROSS' POV)**

"Papa, silakan!" Anak perempuan berambut putih itu tersenyum manis sambil memberikan sepiring omelet padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku hanya mengangguk saja, masih belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat guncangan hebat tadi.

"Otou-san, ini, silakan," Gadis cantik berambut hitam yang terlihat paling dewasa itu memberikan secangkir teh padaku. Aku juga mengangguk saja. Masih morning mood. Blank.

"Daddy, setelah sarapan, ayo kita lari pagi ya?" Gadis tomboy berambut merah itu menarik-narik lenganku. Aku masih mematung. Masih belum begitu paham. Aku menyeruput teh yang beraroma harum ini… hmm…..

BRUSSSH!!!!

"KYAAAA!!!" Ketiga gadis itu menjerit bersamaan. "Wuekh! Pahit sekali!" Aku melemaskan lidahku yang kuyu karena terselimuti rasa pahit. "Pelan-pelan, Bakatou-san!! Teh hijau itu harus dinikmati…" Si rambut hitam menghirup teh super pahit itu pelan-pelan, terlihat sangat menghayati. Si rambut putih kebingungan, mencari lap untuk membersihkan meja.

Bersamaan dengan setruman rasa pahit itu, kantukku jadi hilang, nyawaku kembali full charge. "Baiklah!! Sekarang bisa jelaskan padaku siapa kalian, mau apa kalian, dan untuk tujuan apakah kalian datang kemari?" Aku menanyai, atau lebih tepatnya, menginterogasi. Gadis-gadis itu saling bertukar pandang. Bingung gimana ngejelasinnya.

"Kamu duluan!" Ujar si rambut merah menunjuk pada si rambut hitam. Kebetulan, si rambut hitam juga menunjuk si rambut merah. Malangnya, si rambut putih terjebak di tengah-tengah.

Si rambut putih mendesah pasrah, "Umm… Baiklah.." gadis kecil itu berdeham, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Begini, papa.. Namaku Allen Walker. Ummm…. Kami mendapat surat yang…."

"Surat?" Aku menatapnya curiga. Gadis itu jadi gugup, lalu mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam sakunya, "Iya. Surat." Aku meraih surat itu dari tangannya dan membuka amplopnya yang sudah bekas disobek. Sepertinya tulisan rapi itu terasa tidak asing…….

_Dear, Allen Walker._

_Mungkin kamu tidak tahu siapa saya, tapi saya ini adalah teman ayahmu. Ya, ayahmu. Apakah ibumu pernah bercerita tentangnya? Kalau belum, sayang sekali. Sebab sekarang ayahmu sedang sakit, dan saya kerepotan mengurusnya._

_Bisakah kau membantuku? Hitung-hitung menemani pria malang itu menjelang kematiannya. Saya sangat mohon bantuanmu dalam 1 mingu ini. Hanya 1 minggu saja!_

_Dengan penuh cinta,_

_TTD_

_Cloud Nyne._

Si rambut merah dan si rambut hitam juga memberikan kepadaku surat yang isinya persis sama. Aku menggeram dalam hati, 'Akan kubalas kau, Cloudy…' dan memberikan surat itu kembali pada mereka.

"Nah, begitulah. Tapi daddy ternyata tidak sedang sekarat, ya?" Si rambut merah bertanya polos. "Kalau begitu kami tertipu…" Si rambut hitam bergumam, nadanya kesal. "Kami bertiga bertemu di bandara. Dan kami terkejut karena kami semua mendapat surat yang sama!" Allen menjelaskan lagi.

"Mama pernah bercerita sedikit tentangmu. Mama berambut coklat, namanya Nella Walker. Ingat?" Gadis rambut putih bernama Allen itu bertanya dengan ceria, sepertinya tidak keberatan ditipu oleh surat Cloud.

Nella Walker? Rambut Coklat? Ah. Itu pacarku saat aku dan Maria studi banding di Irlandia. Tidak kusangka hubungan kami menghasilkan anak ini. Seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkan Maria soal pemakaian kondom…..

"Tapi aku terlahir albino. Jadi warna rambut, kulit, dan mataku jadi pucat seperti ini! Oh, kemudian mama meninggal tak lama setelah aku lahir. Jadi, pamanku Mana Walker memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku," Allen melanjutkan ceritanya dengan bersemangat.

Nella… rupanya dia sudah meninggal….

Aku menyesal, jadi merasa tidak enak, "Turut berduka cita…"

Allen hanya tersenyum sedih. "Nah. Aku Lavi!" Si rambut merah mengacungkan tangan memecahkan keheningan. Aku mengernyit padanya, "Lavi siapa?" Lavi tersenyum, "Lavi. Hanya Lavi saja. Mommy bernama Deak! Setelah Mommy meninggal, Gramps yang merawatku. Kami kaum nomaden Australia Selatan, jadi kami tidak punya nama keluarga."

Gadis bernama Lavi itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Aku membalasnya dengan ragu-ragu. Jabatan tangan gadis ini kuat sekali!

Deak, kaum nomaden Australia. Ya, tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Wanita cantik bertubuh sempurna yang sangat kuat. "Aku tidak percaya dia sudah meninggal.. Dia wanita kuat.." Aku berbisik lirih, rindu pada Deak.

Lavi hanya ikut tersenyum bersimpatik. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Yuu?" Lavi menoleh kepada si rambut hitam. Si rambut hitam tidak merespon. Tawa tertahan di mulutku, "Ap.. apa? Namamu kamu? Ha ha ha!!!" (Yuu=You=Kamu)

Si rambut hitam itu memasang wajah masam, "Panggil saja aku Kanda. Makanya aku benci orang Eropa! Menertawai nama orang seenaknya!"

**(Note : Percakapan ini menggunakan bahasa inggris^^)**

"Oka-san ku bernama Yuzuki Kanda. Beliau meninggal saat umurku 5 tahun. Setelahnya, aku dirawat keluarga Sumeragi, teman Oka-san," Gadis bernama Kanda itu menjelaskan dengan nada datar cepat-cepat.

Aku tertegun. Yuzuki Kanda? Wanita itu adalah wanita Jepang yang sangat cantik. Maria pun sangat menyukainya….

"Ah. Sudah selesai perkenalannya! Sekarang, antar kami ke sekolah, dong, Papa!" Allen merengek, menggandeng lenganku. "He? Kalian sekolah di sini?" Aku kehabisan kata-kata. "Mohon bantuannya selama seminggu, ya, Daddy!" Lavi memelukku.

"AAAAAH!!!! SEMINGGU???" Aku melepaskan diri dari Lavi dan Allen secara paksa. "Iya, seminggu," Kanda menegaskan. "Baiklah…. Bisa kalian jelaskan tentang minuman yang menghilang dari kulkas?" Aku mencoba sabar.

"Kami buang," Allen menjawab polos. Aku terperangah, dibuang? Semua minuman itu, dibuang? "Cloud bilang di bandara kalau Daddy kecanduan alkohol, nggak bagus buat kesehatan!" Lavi menjelaskan dengan ceria, memperagakan cara membuang botol minuman ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah jam segini. Mau berangkat atau tidak?" Kanda meraih tas-nya. Aku terlalu depresi untuk menggerakkan satu pun anggota badanku. BAGAIMANA AKU BISA HIDUP TANPA ALKOHOL????

Lavi menyeretku keluar, "Ayolah, Daddy~ Antar kami ke sekolah. Ya? Ya?" Allen ikut mengangguk dengan riang. Sementara Kanda cuma mendengus kesal, takut telat. Mereka berdua menyeretku sampai ke teras apartemen.

Sekilas aku menangkap pandangan tajam sekaligus aura tak bersahabat yang ditujukan kepadaku. "Cross?" Terdengar suara tajam yang dipenuhi nada tanya. Aku mengerang pelan. Sialan, ketahuan tetangga sebelah yang reseh.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang bermata lavender itu menatapku lekat. "Pagi, Hyuuga..," Aku mencoba bersikap ramah dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi gagal. Senyumku malah terasa seperti seringai. Apalagi dengan kedua gadis yang menggandengku dan satu yang mengikuti.

Wanita itu menatapku curiga, lalu bergantian melirik Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda. "Mereka ini…" Ya ampun! Nasibku kenapa buruk sekali, sih? Kumohon… Jangan sampai timbul gossip yang enggak-enggak antar penghuni apartemen…

"Kami anaknya Cross Marian! Salam kenal!" Allen dan Lavi berhenti menarikku, lalu mendekati Hyuuga untuk bersalaman. Kanda mengikuti mereka berdua dengan malas.

"Aaaah!!! Allen, Lavi, Kanda, kita bisa telat ke sekolah!! Ayo, sayang, buruan!" Aku memeluk mereka bertiga sekaligus dan menyeret mereka secara paksa masuk ke dalam Mazda merahku.

Aku sempat menyaksikan wajah Hyuuga Nala yang seperti membatu ketika aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacunya gila-gilaan.

* * *

"Sekolah kalian di mana?" aku mulai angkat bicara setelah kami melaju cukup jauh dari apartemen. "Cloud bilang, di sekolah tempat papa dulu sekolah," Allen yang duduk di sampingku menjawab. "Berarti Black Order Academy?" Aku bertanya sambil memperhatikan jok belakang dari spion. Lavi memperhatikan jalanan dengan antusias, sementara Kanda sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Lavi?" Aku bertanya heran melihat benda yang digendong Lavi. Sepertinya sih gitar. "Ini? Oh…" Lavi melepaskan gendongannya, lalu membuka kaitan resleting tas hitam itu. Aku terperangah kagum. Lavi menarik keluar gitar berbentuk tajam dengan semburat merah di ujungnya dari dalam tas hitam tadi.

Aku mengenali logo yang tertera di bodi bagian kanannya, _LOGAN._

**CKIIIIIIIIT!!!!**

"Kyaaaaaa!!" Allen terkejut, memeluk sabuk pengamannya eart-erat. "Bakatou-san!!! Lihat jalan, dong!" Kanda berteriak, terkejut karena dahinya menabrak kursi depan. Aku terengah-engah, kaget. Nyaris saja menabrak Civic putih yang tadi lewat.

Pengemudi Civic putih itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurang pantas sambil mengacungkan jari tengah. Aku hanya meminta maaf pasrah, dan membiarkan pengemudi itu melaju kencang mendahuluiku dengan marah.

"Daddy! Kenapa, sih?" Lavi menjitak kepalaku dari belakang. "Aku yang harusnya tanya kenapa! Kenapa anak kecil sepertimu punya telecaster merek Logan?" Aku membentaknya kesal. Cemburu? Mungkin. Menyebalkan kalau melihat orang lain punya gitar yang lebih bagus!

Lavi hanya mendengus tertawa. Lalu memasukkan telecasternya lagi ke dalam tas hitam. "Umm… Papa? Udah jam segini, lho. Ntar kita telat?" Allen menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mengerang kesal, lalu menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan lamunanku jauh di belakang.

* * *

"Kalian kelas berapa?" Aku bertanya pada mereka di depan gerbang. Sebetulnya aku agak risih dengan pandangan heran siswa-siswi di sekitar kami. Beberapa bahkan berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk, dengan sorot mata kagum. Iya, aku memang tampan, tapi tidak perlu memelototiku dengan mata terpesona begitu, kan?

"Aku kelas 1!" Allen menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Kelas 2.." Kanda menjawab sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kelas 3!" Lavi mengacungkan tangan.

Ya ampun, yang terlihat paling kekanak-kanakan ternyata paling tua. "Baiklah, nanti akan kujemput jam 3," Aku menyulut rokok, lalu menyuruh mereka masuk. Lavi menatapku dengan pandangan tidak senang, lalu mengambil rokokku dan menginjaknya.

"Hei!!! Woii!!!" Aku berteriak marah, tapi Lavi sudah melarikan diri duluan, diikuti Kanda dan Allen. Aku menggeram, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok lagi. Hmmm? Di mana pemantiknya?

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Bukannya percuma? Dia masih punya seratus bungkus lagi di sakunya, kan?" Kanda bertanya pada Lavi. Lavi mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku hanya benci pada baunya." Allen tersenyum licik, lalu mengeluarkan lighter mini berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya, "Soal itu jangan khawatir!"

Kanda menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kapan kau mengambilnya?" Allen melempar-lempar lighter itu ke udara. "Tadi, waktu Lavi membuang rokoknya, aku mencuri lighter ini diam-diam!"

Lavi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kanda nyengir tipis. "Dasar maling!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. Allen terkikik puas, bangga dengan kegesitan tangannya.

* * *

**(CROSS' POV)**

Aku menggeram, tidak berhasil menemukan lighter merah mini itu di manapun. "Pasti mereka mengambilnya…" gumamku, menarik kesimpulan.

"Selamat pagi, Cross!" terdengar suara berat yang menyenangkan. Aku menoleh cepat-cepat, merasa tahu suara itu, "Eh… Pak Froy Tiedoll?" Aku mencoba menebak pria tua di depanku ini. "Pak Tiedoll guru kesenian yang itu? Eh?" Aku merasa familier dengan kacamata besarnya.

Pria itu tertawa, "Benar! Tapi sekarang aku jadi kepala sekolah, sejak Sir Kevin Yeegar meninggal.." Aku mengangguk saja, agak terkejut mengetahui kepala sekolah eksentrik itu sudah meninggal. Rasanya banyak sekali orang berharga dalam hidupku yang sudah meninggal…

"Aku sudah diberitahu Cloud soal ketiga anakmu," Tiedoll membuyarkan lamunanku. "Oh, ya? Ehm… soal bayarannya.." Aku baru akan berbicara ketika Tiedoll tiba-tiba memutuskan kalimatku, "Jangan pusingkan soal bayaran. Aku justu senang bisa menerima ketiga murid jenius itu dalam sekolahku."

"He? Jenius?" Aku kebingungan. Tiedoll mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak bingung. "Kau tidak tahu? Ketiga anakmu itu sangat berbakat, terutama dalam bidang musik!" Aku diam saja, meminta penjelasan.

"Putrimu yang paling bungsu, namanya Allen kalau tidak salah, kudengar dia adalah pianis berbakat karena bakatnya dalam mengikuti nada dengan mutlak dan sempurna,"

"Yang berwajah Asia itu, dia juara kendo nasional di Jepnag, dan masuk nominasi 8 besar terbaik di seluruh Asia. Sense irama anak itu bagus sekali! Dia jago bermain shamisen, dan juga drummer yang terkenal! Banyak penyanyi single Jepang yang minta diiring olehnya!

"Yang paling tua, Si rambut merah, sangat jenius dalam pelajaran. IP-nya saat SMP 39.64! Hebat sekali! Apalagi dia juga gitaris berbakat yang bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai calon legenda baru,"

"Ketiga anakmu itu kelihatannya mewarisi bakat musikmu, Cross! Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu menahu soal ini?" Tiedoll menatapku curiga.

Aku bengong. Terkejut dengan daftar kehebatan mereka bertiga. Pantas saja tadi banyak yang berbisik-bisik dengan sorot mata kagum!

"Sayang… Padahal kau juga sangat berbakat… Seandainya kau tidak menolak tawaran itu.." Tiedoll memelankan suaranya. Ya,ampun. Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini menuju ke mana. Aku benci ketika orang mulai mengungkit masa laluku. "Saya permisi dulu, _Sir_," dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya sebelum pria tua itu sempat berkata sepatah kata pun.

Aku meninggalkan Tiedoll yang menatapku nanar dari belakang.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!! Keluar!!" Aku menggedor pintu bernomor 1032 yang terletak persis di sebelahku itu dengan geram. "Iya.. iya… sebentar!" terdengar suara anak perempuan dari dalam kamar. Sebentar kemudian, seorang gadis berwajah Italia berambut hitam sudah muncul di pintu.

"Aku tidak mencarimu, Cornelia Versazo! Aku mencari Cloud sialan itu! Eh, tunggu dulu, kau tidak sekolah?" Versazo mengundangku masuk ke dalam, lalu mempersilakanku duduk. "Sebentar, aku panggilkan dia. Badanku lemas, jadi izin sakit. Tahu-tahu kau menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku…." Gadis itu tampak lemah, sepertinya baru bangun tidur, tapi cukup kuat untuk memandangku dengan death glare.

"Maaf, deh… Tidur lagi sana!" Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kamar tidurnya, sebagai gantinya, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuciran ala DBSK keluar. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, Cross?" Wanita itu bertanya, wajahnya menyiratkan kegelian.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu mengundang ketiga setan kecil itu ke rumahku!" Aku menghempaskan diri ke sofa, kesal setengah mati. Wanita itu hanya nyengir sekilas, "Menyenangkan, bukan? Cukup mudah menemukan alamat mereka. Kecuali si Lavi, karena dia kaum nomaden."

Aku menggeram, "Jangan bercanda, Cloud. Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" Cengirannya luluh, berganti menjadi senyum terpaksa. "Khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Aku, Zokaro, Cornelia. Kami khawatir. Kami khawatir padamu. Sejak Maria…" Aku berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Cloud tersentak kaget.

"Suruh mereka pulang! Kalau perlu, aku yang bayar semua biaya transportasi!" Aku membentaknya. Aku kesal. Aku benci. Aku tidak suka. "Cross, aku…" Cloud mendekat, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Apa hakmu soal Maria? Khawatir karena aku depresi saat Maria tidak ada? Tidak perlu peduli padaku! Sama sekali tidak perlu!" Aku menumpahkan semua perasaanku. Aku kesal karena dikasihani. Aku kesal karena dicemaskan oleh teman-temanku. Aku…

"SEJAK AWAL, AKU TIDAK BUTUH.." Tangan Cloud melayang ke pipiku. Aku memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang pasti akan menyambarku.

2 detik….

5 detik….

10 detik…

Aku membuka mata, merasa heran karena tidak merasakan sengatan rasa sakit yang pasti ditimbulkan kalau Cloud menamparku. Tangannya hanya menyentuh pipiku pelan, lalu berbisik lirih, "Kau menyedihkan." Cloud melepaskan tangannya.

"CORNELIA!! AKU PULANG!" Cloud berteriak, menyambar jaketnya lalu keluar dari apartemen Versazo. "Kenapa hari ini banyak orang yang teriak-teriak? Ah…. Pusing aku…." Versazo menarik selimut menutupi dirinya, kelihatan capek berat.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, Versazo!" Aku juga keluar, tak lupa membanting pintu keras-keras. Aku bisa mendengarnya marah-marah sebelum aku berlari masuk ke lift.

* * *

Keputusanku datang ke sini ternyata tidak tepat.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Nasibku memang sial. Dewi kebetulan selalu mewarnai hidupku.

Belum selesai satu masalah, muncul masalah baru….

"Jawab aku, Cross," Aku mengamati pria itu. Tak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu. Rambut cokelat ala visual kei yang sama. Gaya bicara yang sama. Dan buket bunga yang sama.

"Tetsu Kagamine…" Aku memanggil namanya. Pria itu mengacuhkanku, dan menghisap rokoknya. "Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan," Ujarku sok bijak. Seakan-akan aku tidak merokok saja.

Dia tertawa sekilas, "Maria tidak keberatan aku merokok." Tapi sambil mematikan rokoknya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih dengan baby breath itu. "Kupikir kau akan mencecarku dengan kata-kata sadis, eh?" Aku memancingnya.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku sudah lelah. Lagipula, sebetulnya aku merasa agak bersalah," Tetsu mengusapkan tangannya di atas pusara putih Maria, membersihkan debu dari sana. "Bersalah kenapa?" Aku bertanya, tidak paham maksudnya. Tetsu mengerlingku, "Kami sebenarnya sudah merencanakan pertunangan."

"Dan aku harus menganggapmu kakak. Iya, kan?" Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dasar Maria, merencanakan pertunangan diam-diam?

"Tapi kau tidak pernah kemari sejak pemakamannya," Tetsu berdiri, lalu melangkah ke arahku, "Kenapa baru sekarang?" Aku tertawa. "Cloud mengirimkan 3 oran Maria sekaligus kepadaku. Menyebalkan." Tetsu tidak menanggapi perkataanku, malah pergi begitu saja.

Wajar saja.

Habis sekarang, ada air menetes menjatuhi pipiku.

Aku mendongakkan wajah ke langit. Berharap air mataku berhenti.

* * *

"Papa telat!!! Papa telat!!!" Allen berteriak-teriak kesal sambil memukul-mukul punggungku. "Daddy pikir ini jam berapa? Jam lima!!! JAM LIMAA!" Lavi ikut-ikutan berteriak. Telingaku sampai berdenging sesaat.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah dan mengisyaratkan supaya mereka masuk ke mobil. Kami berempat melaju dalam keheningan. "Umm.. papa?" Allen yang duduk di sebelahku bicara.

"Apa?" Aku mejawab sekenanya. "Begini.. umm…"

**THREE~ TWO~ ON~ GO!! TRALALALA~~ KERO KERO KERO!!**

Aku buru-buru memencet tombol answer di hp. Lavi tertawa ngakak mendengar ringtone tadi. Allen menutup mulutnya, cekikikan. Bahkan Kanda pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringainya.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah panas. Ketahuan, deh, ring tone hapeku….

"Halo? Cloud?"

_"Halo. Cross?"_

"Ngapain?"

_"Soal manggung besok Jumat.."_

"Kenapa?"

_"Tadi River telepon, supaya dibatalkan, sebagai gantinya, kita manggung hari Selasa."_

"Yah.. tidak apa-apa, kan?"

_"Kau memang tidak apa-apa! Aku yang apa-apa! Ingat kalau hari itu aku dan Zokaro harus pulang ke Vatikan?"_

"Batalkan saja…"

_"Enak sekali kau bicara! Tiket yang dibeli sudah tidak dapat diuangkan!"_

"Minta River ganti jadwal saja.."

_"Mana bisa! River sudah terlanjur bilang pada Komui! AARGH! DASAR RIVER!"_

"Jadi bagaimana?"

_"Ummm….. begini…"_

"Begini gimana?"

_"Mau tidak Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda menggantikan aku dan Zokaro?"_

"What…"

CKIIIIIT!!!!

"Bakatou-san!! AKU HAMPIR MATI 2 KALI HARI INI!!" Kanda meneriakiku. Aku juga ngos-ngosan. Terlalu kaget. _Handphone_-ku terlempar entah kemana. Aku mengerang, menyaksikan mobil baby benz yang nyaris kutabrak itu berhenti.

Dan seorang pria bersetelan hitam ala MIB turun dari mobil mewah itu. Pria itu membuka pintu tengah mobil, mempersilakan seorang wanita turun.

Aku mengerang.

Nasibku benar-benar sial hari ini.

**BCB**

**(Be Continued Besok)**

**Bukan besok Senin, sih…. Tapi pasti Rei apdet, kok^^**

**

* * *

**

**Hmmm… Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Rei sudah usaha nge-buat atmosfer seriusnya, tapi Rei ini nggak bisa jauh dari genre komedi, sih, jadi masih berbumbu komedi walaupun ceritanya serius^^**

**Oh,iya, Kalau Kanda dipungut sama keluarga Sumeragi, berarti Kanda jadi keluargaku dong!!*ngarep***

**Ceritanya nggak bakal Rei samain, kok, sama BCB yang asli. Theme MUSIC-pun terpaksa Rei potong jadi dua, supaya intrik-intriknya lebih 'HOT'! *Ditabok Cross***

**Bagi yang sudah menanti update Modernization! (emangnya ada?) seperti nggak bisa dalam waktu dekat, deh.. karena Rei sakit dan komputer Rei kena TROJAN!! TROJAN!!! Ya, saudara-saudara, TROJAN!**

**Terpaksa kembali ke laptop…..**

**BALASAN REVIEW YANG BELUM REI BALES :**

**DDR-LaVeN-Ex- : **Kau bilang apa, nak? PENGGEMAR KATAMU? *semaput* Ya Tuhan… kutukan apakah yang telah kau jatuhkan pada anak ini? Btw, makasih ya^^ Mau jadi tetangga Cross? Sebutin nama dan ciri-cirimu, ya.

**Cululu : **Udah saia munculin, tuh, sebagai pacar Maria! Sayang, nggak jadi sebagai rival, cuma sebagai mantan rival. Gpp, kan, Kuru-sama?

: Iya. Memang bulan Juli. Saia salah informasi^^ Tapi… Mereka nggak bakalan striptease!! NO! NO! RUGI!

**Monixiel89CZ** : Adekku sayang…. Pernah lah! Di sekolah, tapi.

**junk fic hater **: Benarkah? Hore….

**Hyuuga Nala** : Udah Rei munculin, tuh, Nala^^. Iya. Nama keluarga Yuu Kanda itu Kanda.

**Rui_nickname barunya Tatsuki** : Rei munculin kamu di ch.3 aja, ya? Gimana liburanmu d Bali?

**Yang lainnya, sudah Rei bales kok! (kayaknya, sih) Oh, iya, lowongan OC sudah full. DDR-LaVeN-Ex- itu udah yang terakhir. Kalo kebanyakan OC, bingung nanti saia!**

**Nah. Jangan lupa klik Review, ya! Kritik, saran, Flame pun diterima!**


	3. BCB 3 MUSIC part 2

**B.C.B**

**(BUKAN CINTA BIASA)**

**Disclaimer : Sayangnya, D Gray Man bukan milik saya. D Gray Man, seluruh tokoh, isi, dan alur ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura secara paten.**

**Sedangakan lagu BCB adalah milik Afgan^^**

**Pairing : No pair. Family pair CrossxFemAllenxFemlavixFemkanda.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, NO YAOI, NO LEMON.**

* * *

**BCB 3. MUSIC part 2**

"_Sebenarnya kamu mau ngapain sih?"_ Aku jadi kesal karena merasa tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Sebetulnya ini rahasia… Aku sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari.."_ Ujarnya, tidak rela rahasianya terbongkar.

"_Maria….Ayolah…."_ Aku memaksa -lebih tepatnya, memohon- kepadanya.

"_Ummm…"_ Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, merasa bersalah, _"Baiklah.."_ Dia pun akhirnya menyerah.

"_Aku, Cloud, Zokaro, dan Cornelia…"_ Dia terdiam.

"_Ada apa dengan kalian?"_ Aku bertanya curiga.

"_Kami patungan untuk membelikanmu Telecaster Logan idamanmu itu.." _Dia tersenyum malu-malu.

Aku tertegun, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaanku campur aduk, senang, terharu, merasa tidak enak, sekaligus kesal karena tidak diberitahu apa-apa. Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah mendekap Maria erat-erat. Perasaanku tertuang dalam satu kata. Bahagia.

"Umm… Papa? Udah jam segini, lho. Ntar kita telat?" Allen menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mengerang kesal, lalu menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan lamunanku jauh di belakang.

* * *

**(CROSS' POV)**

Tuhan. Kalau Kau benar-benar ada. Mengapa engkau memberiku nasib buruk berturut-turut?

Seorang pria bersetelan hitam ala MIB turun dari mobil mewah itu. Pria bersetlan ala MIB itu membuka pintu tengah mobil, mempersilakan seorang wanita turun. "Wah, wah… Lama tak berjumpa, Cross?" Wanita muda berpenampilan glamor itu menyapaku.

"Lama tak jumpa, Miss Ran," jawabku sambil -berusaha- tersenyum. Ingatanku tentang orang ini jelas bukan ingatan indah. "Ooh. Siapa anak-anak manis ini?" wanitu itu melirik mobil, penasaran dengan Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Dan karena saya sibuk, saya permisi dulu, Miss Ran," aku –berusaha- mengucapkan salam perpisahan, lalu secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam mobil, menstarter, dan menancap gasnya sekeras mungkin.

* * *

"Tadi siapa, Pa?" Allen menoleh padaku. "Itu? Oh, perempuan sialan. Dia direktris Noah …" jawabku dengan nada kesal yang tak dapat disembunyikan. "Woeeee?? Noah ? Perusahaan musik nomor satu di Negara ini? Keren!!" Lavi mendorong jok depan dengan antusias.

"Jangan tertipu dengan label! Mereka itu cuma memikirkan kuantitas, bukan kualitas! menyebalkan…" Geramku kesal. "Apa kau marah karena pernah ditolak mereka, tou-san?" tanya Kanda dengan nada melecehkan.

"Jangan ngawur,ya! Dulu aku dapat beasiswa dari mereka, tahu! Yah, sejak ketua Earl Millenium pensiun, perusahaan itu jadi tidak beres," kataku sesuai ingatan yang ada di kepalaku. Memang, sejak Earl Millenium digantikan putranya, Tyki, perusahaan itu memang jadi agak berbeda. Dalam arti negatif, tentu saja.

Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Noah dan merintis band sendiri.

* * *

Besok paginya.

"Papa, nanti kami tidak usah dijemput, ya?" Allen berkata kepadaku. "Kenapa?" aku menanyainya. Bisanya mereka merengek minta diantar-jemput. Kalo dijemput telat, ngambek. Aneh banget. "Pokoknya gitu, deh!" Lavi menarik Allen masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kanda mengikuti mereka berdua.

Aku menghela nafas.

* * *

Besok paginya lagi  
"Um.. Papa nggak usah jemput lagi, ya, hari ini?" Aku merengut. Anal-anak ini jadi menyebal kan lama-lama.

* * *

Besok..

"Hari ini…" Allen mulai berbicara, tapi aku langsung memotongnya, "Hari ini juga nggak usah dijemput,kan?" Aku menyela dengan kesal. "Hehe.. Daddy tau ajah…" Lavi nyengir, lalu turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke sekolah, diikuti kedua adiknya.

_AH!! SUDAH CUKUP!!_ Aku berteriak dalam hati. Saatnya memakai cara lama….

"Eh? Mereka sudah pulang?" aku bengong. Tak percaya. Gadis berwajah chines yang bernama Lenalee itu mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?" aku bertanya lagi. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Katanya Allen dan kedua kakaknya itu kerja sambilan di toko yang di pojok jalan sekolah ini, saya permisi dulu," Lenalee mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi.

Jadi ternyata mereka kerja sambilan..? Aku memarkir mobil dan berjalan menuju ke toko yang dimaksud Lenalee tadi. Tempat yang mencurigakan. Kaca jendelanya gelap, dan tidak bisa dilihat tembus dari luar. Pintunya pun dikunci. Mereka kerja apa di dalam sini…?

Jangan-jangan…. gara-gara kekurangan uang, mereka bekerja seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang sering diberitakan di TV…

"ALLEN!! KANDA!! LAVI!!" Aku dengan nekat mendobrak pintu depan.

"Eh… maaf… tokonya belum buka…" seorang pria berpenampilan seperti _junkies_ serampangan yang berdiri di pintu tampak kaget melihatku mendobrak pintu. "Di mana Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi, hah?? Di mana anak-anakku??" bentakku sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Hatiku semakin risau melihat pria berpenampilan _junkies_ ini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka bertiga…..

"Daddy!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Owner!!!" jerit Lavi, memisahkanku dari pria _junkies_ ini. Allen dan Kanda keluar dari bagian dalam toko, menggotong sebuah piano urpright, melihatku dengan heran. "Papa!! Kenapa di sini? Dan Kenapa menyerang Tuan Rui?" Allen meninggalkan pianonya dan berlari ke arahku.

Kanda nyaris jatuh tertimpa piano, mengumpati Allen dengan geram. Allen berlari lagi ke arah Kanda, menolongnya mengangkat piano lagi sambil meminta maaf. Aku menoleh ke pria _junkies_ yang kucekik tadi. "Tuan… Rou-ee?" aku mengejanya. "Benar. Rui Arisawa. Anda pasti ayah tiga anak ini,kan?" Rui tersenyum, mengelus-elus lehernya yang memerah karena kutarik tadi.

"Maafkan sikap saya tadi… Eh, Anda…?" Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan curiga. "Rui!! Pianonya sudah diletakkan?" tanya seorang gadis berwajah etnis sisilia yang barusan keluar dari bagian dalam toko. Aku membatu. "Ver…sa…zo…" Cornelia menoleh ke arahku dengan kaget.

"KYAAAAA!! CROSS MARIAN!! TERBONGKAR, DEH.. MMMmmph!!" Cornelia dibekap bersamaan oleh 4 orang sekaligus. "Kalian… menyembunyikan apa dariku?" geramku kesal. Tingkah mereka membuatku jadi panas. "Kalian bertiga…," Aku melirik Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi. " Kalau tidak menjawab, kukirim kalian ke negeri asal kalian! Untuk apa kerja sambilan, hah? Seingatku aku sudah memberi uang saku!!" Aku membentak mereka.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang dengan gelisah. "Jawab?" ujarku, eh, ralat, ancamku dingin.

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas, lalu melirik Rui. Rui mengedip kepada mereka bertiga, lalu masuk ke bagian dalam toko.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu membawa keluar tas gitar yang berpelisir merah terang. Dia memberikannya padaku, dengan kartu.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA!

_Hepi B'Day, Daddy!^^._

**Hnn.**

Aku membacanya berulang-ulang, kaget. Kanda tampaknya tidak niat menulis ucapan…

Aku membuka tas gitar itu, dan menarik keluar Gretsch White Falcon.

Gitar putih mempesona, yang disebut-sebut sebagai gitar terindah di dunia.

Bagian ujungnya, diukir bentuk api merah menyala yang sangat indah. Aku tertegun

"Kalian… Ini… Gitar ini.." Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Kami patungan untuk membelinya. Tapi tetap saja uang kami tidak cukup…" ujar Allen sedih. "Kami ingin menyenangkanmu. Lalu Cornelia memberi tahu kalau di sini ada toko musik yang tersembunyi…" sambung Lavi. Wajahnya menunduk. "Orang ini mau memberikan kami White Falcon walau uang kami kurang, tapi dengan syarat kami harus bantu-bantu di sini selama beberapa hari," sambung Kanda lagi. Suaranya lirih.

Déjà vu-kah? Perasaan yang sama. Sedih, senang, merasa bersalah, terharu, kesal karena tidak diberitahu. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku mendekap mereka bertiga erat-erat.

"Terimakasih…." bisikku pada mereka. wajahku memerah, panas, menahan air mata haru jatuh menuruni pipiku.

Mereka membalas pelukanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Maria meninggal, aku merasa bahwa Tuhan tersenyum padaku.

"Oh, omong-omong, yang patungan paling banyak itu Kanda, lho! Walaupun ucapan kartunya paling pelit…." Lavi tertawa membeberkan rahasia. Kanda menghajarnya dengan gitar. Kami semua tertawa.

"Saya stem-kan dulu, ya?" Rui mengambil white falcon, dan mulai memutar-mutar stemnya.

**Cinta ku bukan cinta biasa  
Jika kamu yang menemani  
Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku  
Terimalah pengakuanku**

Rui menyanyi pelan sambil menyesuaikan nadanya. Pria berpenampilan _junkies_ itu ternyata bisa menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat indah. Yah. Menilai orang dari penampilan luar memang tidak baik.

"Wah, sudah bagus!" Rui memasukkan gitar itu lagi ke dalam tas dan memberikannya kepadaku. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu! Anak-anak ini akan tetap datang besok untuk membayar hutang!" Aku melambai pada Cornelia dan Rui, lalu menggiring ketiga anakku keluar.

"Eh, Versazo, dia pacarmu, kan?" bisikku sepelan mungkin, lalu keluar dari toko ini. Sempat kusaksikan wajah Cornelia yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus sebelum aku menutup pintu.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Papa senang? eh? eh?" Allen duduk di bangku depan, menatapku dengan mata kelabu cerah yang tampak sangat bersemangat. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak senang mendapat White Falcon?" aku menjawab, terkekeh.

"Hmm? Mau ke mana?" Lavi memelukku dari belakang, sadar karena mobilku sudah melewati apartemen kami. "Kalian mau ke mana?" Aku balik bertanya. "Eh?" Allen dan Lavi latah bersamaan.

"Kita makan-makan. Anngap saja ulang tahunku hari ini!" Aku menancap gas, menyusuri jalan raya yang sudah mulai sore. Allen dan Lavi saling berpandangan. "Hore!!" Kedua gadis itu bersorak. Kanda hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah saudari-saudarinya.

* * *

**  
Terimalah pengakuanku  
Percayalah kepadaku  
Semua ini kulakukan  
Karena kamu memang untukku**

**Cinta ku bukan cinta biasa  
Jika kamu yang menemani  
Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku  
Terimalah pengakuanku**

Aku mengalunkan nada-nada yang telah kukenal. Lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Rui tadi siang. Aku mengenal lagu ini, karena Maria selalu meyetelnya keras-keras. Maria adalah salah satu fans Afgan, penyanyi lagu ini. Saking nge-fans nya, aku ingat Maria menutupi dinding kamarnya dengan poster-poster Afgan.

"Papa, makan dulu aja! Kalau nyanyi terus, ntar dikira ngamen lho!" Allen memberikan piring padaku, menawarkanku untuk makan. Aku terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf! Gitar ini menyenangkan sekali, aku jadi ingin main terus.." aku meletakkan gitarku dan mengambil makanan.

"Huh. Punya gitar baru saja bangga," Kanda menyindir. Aku tertawa, menjitak kepalanya. Allen dan Lavi ikut-ikutan, memiting Kanda. Suasana menjadi sangat ramai. Restoran beratap terbuka yang bertabur bintang pun turut meyemarakkan suasana.

Biasanya aku dan Maria sering ke sini, menikmati pemandangan alam terbuka.

"Daddy!! Nih, nih!" Lavi memotong kue black forest sampai jadi kecil dan mengulurkannya padaku. Aku tersenyum, membuka mulut dan mau memakannya…..

**HAUP.**

"ALLEN!! INI BUAT PAPA!!!" Lavi mencubit pipi adiknya gemas karena Allen menyambar kueku. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan dengan Maria pun tidak pernah terasa seperti ini.

Sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dadaku.

Perasaan indah yang sangat halus dan lembut, seakan-akan terasa manis di bibir.

Perasaan yang berdesir setiap kali melihat mereka tersenyum atau tertawa.

_Tuhan._

_Kalau Kau memang ada._

_Terimakasih_…

Dan air mataku pun menetes.

Allen dan Lavi berhenti bertengkar. Kanda berhenti menyumpit mie-nya. Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan heran.

**BCB**

**(Be Continued Besok)**

**Pokoknya pasti apdet!! Entah besok, besoknya besok, besok besok besokny… *dibekep***

**

* * *

**

**Sudah baik-kah?**

**Rei kesulitan membuat scene yang 'mengena'.**

**Btw, ada yang nyadar kalau BCB ini Rei plesetkan di Modernization! Chapter special dengan judul KCB (Ketika cinta bertasbih) by Reiya Sumeragila? Hehe. Sekalian promosi.**

**Untuk Sweet punishmet by yang Rei plesetkan jadi Sweet Punishment by Ran-si-cewek-mesum, dan 5 stories for Yullen by Aion Laven Walker yang dipleset 5 stories for Yullen Month by Go-Ion Pocari Sweat, maaf ya!! Ran-sama dann Aion-sama, maaf seenak udel sendiri!!**

**Balasan Review bagi yang anonymous :**

**Rin-chan :** Rin suka? Baguslah… Rei juga jadi seneng. Chapter pacaran sementara nggak bisa Rei munculin. Entar aja kalo Rei niat bikin sekuelnya^^.

**Hyuuga Nala :** LUMAYAN?? KENAPA BUKAN BAGUS?? *ditampar Nala* Kembali kasih atas petuahnya (?) juga. Baca terus, ya, untuk BCB dan Modernization!

**Shiroedo :** Ampun, cik… Ampun…. Maaf, deh… Rei akan ingat diri! No Pentakom, no Trojan!

**Kuroedo : **Aku idup makan nasi, ko.. Aku ini normal! Kamu bilang cepet sembuh?? Tapi ngedorong aku ke kolam air super dingin di tawangmangu?? Perkataan sama perbuatanmu beda jauh!! Kalo sakit lagi, tanggung jawab!! *nodong*

**Nah, jangan lupa kasih es degan ijo (Review) atau Es sambel terasi (flame) ya! Memang, sih. Saya tahu kalo perumpamaan ini nggak mutu…..**


	4. BCB 4 BLOOD

**B.C.B**

**(BUKAN CINTA BIASA)**

**Disclaimer : Sayangnya, D Gray Man bukan milik saya. D Gray Man, seluruh tokoh, isi, dan alur ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura secara paten.**

**Sedangakan lagu BCB adalah milik Afgan^^**

**Pairing : No pair. Family pair CrossxFemAllenxFemlavixFemkanda.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, NO YAOI, NO LEMON.**

* * *

_Kalau ada orang bertanya apa warna kesukaanku, dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban._

_"MARIAAA!! MARIAAA!!!" Aku berteriak-teriak tidak keruan, menepis semua tangan yang memelukku erat-erat, menghalangiku melewati garis polisi._

_Banyak orang berkerumun._

_Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa._

_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Menonton?_

_Kepalaku terasa pusing ketika mencium bau anyir seperti besi berkarat._

_Sesuatu telah menodai jalan raya dengan warna merah._

_Aku suka warna itu._

_Warna cinta._

_Warna gairah._

_Warna keberanian._

_Warna rambutku dan Maria._

_Baru kali ini aku benci melihat warna itu._

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Maaf…," Cross mengusap wajahnya,"Sekarang kita pulang saja, ya?" Cross mengajak mereka bertiga. Ketiga saudari itu mengangguk. Lavi bangun duluan, menggandeng Cross. "Curang!!" Allen buru-buru bangun juga dan ikut menggandeng.

Cross tertawa. Lavi paling tua, tapi paling kekanak-kanakan. Mereka bertiga menuju mobil di parkiran, sambil disambut ucapan selamat tinggal dari satpam.

Allen tetap duduk di depan, seperti biasa, setelah kalah suit dengan Lavi. Bagaimanapun juga, Lavi tidak pernah menang suit dari Allen. Entah si bungsu ini memang anak kesayangan Dewi Fortuna atau punya bakat berjudi.

"Sabuk pengaman!" Lavi mengingatkan Allen dengan gaya polisi lalu lintas yang hendak menilang. Allen tertawa, lalu memakai sabuk pengaman. Mazda merah kesayangan Cross itu melaju mulus di jalan raya.

"Omong-omong, baru kali ini aku pulang dalam keadaan tidak mabuk," Cross bergurau, memutar setir dan berhenti di perempatan jalan. "Kalau Daddy mabuk, biar aku aja yang nyetir!" Lavi mengajukan diri. "Kau menyetir? Jauh lebih parah dari Otou-san yang sedang mabuk, tahu! Sekali injak gas, kau mengirim kita semua ke neraka!" Kanda mencibir, menghina kakaknya.

Lavi menggeram, lalu memiting kepala Kanda. Allen tertawa, posisi badannya diputar ke belakang. "Hmm?" Allen mengerutkan alis, menatap bagian belakang. Lavi dan Kanda berhenti saling memiting, lalu ikut memandang bagianbelakang mobil.

"Ada apa, Llen?" tanya Lavi heran. "Sepertinya, 2 mobil itu mengikuti kita terus dari tadi…" gumam Allen. "HE?" Lavi dan Kanda dengan kompak mengamati mobil yang ditunjuk Allen. "Itu benar. Dari spion, kedua mobil itu terus mengikuti. Padahal aku pakai jalan yang agak jarang dipakai," Cross membenarkan pernyataan Allen.

"Kira-kira siapa?" Allen bertanya. "Entahlah. Lebih baik kita menghind…" salah satu mobil itu tiba-tiba menambah kecepatannya, mengejar mazda Cross dan menyainginya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Cross terkejut, memutar setir agar tidak terserempet mobil putih itu. Ditengah kebingungannya memutar setir, salah satu mobil lainnya mengapit, menghalangi Cross untuk memutar setir.

Allen menjerit ketika tubuh mobil Cross beradu dengan mobil warna biru yang mengapit Cross, menimbulkan suara berdecit membahana.

Cross hendak mengerem, tapi mobil putih sudah bersiap-siap mendorong dari samping, terlalu berbahaya untuk mengerem sekarang. Kedua mobil itu menambah kecepatan, seakan tidak mengizinkan Cross untuk mengerem.

Cross memutar, memaksa si mobil biru membuka jalan. Tanpa ampun, mobil putih membanting setir, menabrak mobil Cross. Lavi menjerit karena terkejut akan benturan tepat di sisinya.

Kedua mobil itu terus menambah kecepatan, mengiringi jalan Cross. Cross menyadari satu hal. Kedua mobil jahanam ini menggiringnya…..

Pada truk yang sekarang melaju dengan kencang menuju mereka.

Cross panik. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kedua mobil itu. Cross terus memaksa agar kedua mobil yang mengapitnya itu membuka pertahannya. Truk besar itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Tanpa ampun akan menggilas tubuh mungil si Mazda Merah.

Allen menjerit. Lavi memeluk Kanda, bermaksud melindunginya. Cross membanting setir, mendobrak si mobil putih. Tepat waktu. Sebelum truk itu menabrak mereka, Cross melesat ke kanan jalan, walau dengan bayaran tubuh mobil bagian kanan yang rusak berat.

Mobil putih yang oleng karena didobrak Cross oleng, menabrak pohon. Cross sempat melihat, kaca depan mobil itu berlumuran darah sang pengemudi. Cross merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Merah lagi. Merah.

Cross lengah.

Tubuh Truk itu dibanting ke kanan, menghancurkan kaca samping mobil. Kanda menjerit, mengangkat tangannya, untuk melindungi diri. Lavi melompat ke sisi Kanda, melindungi Kanda dari pecahan Kaca.

Truk itu terus memutar , bagian belakangnya menghantam kaca depan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Allen menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Cross mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih Allen ke sisinya.

Semuanya buram.

Cross merasa sangat pusing.

Semuanya terasa tidak jelas.

Dia bisa melihat, mobil biru itu melesat melarikan diri, beserta pengemudi truk yang cepat-cepat turun, diiringi sirene berisik.

Sirene? Itu sirene polisi patroli.

Segalanya terasa buram.

Apa yang terjadi?

_"Ada yang terluka di dalam! Bukan kecelakaan, bukan!"_

Cross bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak.

_"Tuan! Anda bisa mendengar saya? Tuan!"_

Cross beraksi sediikit ketika merasa ada yang mengguncang bahunya.

_"Tuan? Anda dengar saya?"_

**(CROSS' POV)**

Oh, tidak.

Tidak lagi.

Kumohon jangan.

Aku bisa mencium bau anyir seperti besi berkarat yang memenuhi kepalaku. Bau menjijikkan yang sanget kubenci.

Dan warna merah yang sangat kubenci, berceceran, menodai jalanan dengan bercak-bercak….

DARAH.

Darah siapa? Darah….

Aku menyaksikan tubuh kecil yang kutindih. Kedua matanya tertutup, tidak lagi merespon. Wajah bagian kirinya terhujam kaca, menggoreskan luka dalam yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Tangan dan kaki kirinya tersayat-sayat. Tak bisa berhenti mengucurkan darah.

Tanganku gemetar, menyusuri rambutnya yang sudah tidak putih bersih lagi.

Di sampingku, berbaring kedua gadis yang saling berpelukan.

Salah satu gadis itu, sebagian wajah bagian kanannya terhujam kaca.

Aku mengerang, berusaha tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang meyerang seluruh tubuhku.

Aku merentangkan tangan, berusaha merangkul ketiga gadis itu.

Warna merah telah memenangkan dominasi.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tuhan..

Tolonglah kami...

Aku menyadari. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Maria meninggal, aku berdoa, memohon pada Tuhan.

* * *

_"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

_"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Buruk sekali…"_

_"Lalu bagaimana?"_

_"Entahlah, jangan tanya aku. Pamannya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."_

_"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Cross nanti…"_

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Bau obat alkohol memenuhi seluruh indra penciumanku. Pandanganku bergoyang. Samar-samar kulihat beberapa orang duduk di sampingku.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan. Sepertinya aku sedang tidur di atas kasur.

"Hwa! Kaget aku! Kau sudah sadar, Cross?"

Aku mendengar suara Cornelia. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Halo? Cross? Bisa dengar aku?"

Kali ini suara Cloud. Aku mencoba duduk. Tapi seluruh tubuhku masih terasa sakit.

"Sepertinya masih bingung. Apakah kepalanya terbentur?"

Suara bass milik Zokaro. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan memaksaku tidur lagi. Aku mengerjap. Pandanganku kembali fokus. Aku bisa melihat Cornelia yang menatapku dengan sangat khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Cornelia menyentuh dahiku. "Apa yang terjadi, hah? Seluruh tubuhku… aduh!" Aku mengerang ketika merasakan hujaman rasa sakit di bahuku. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau kecelakaan. Sekatang kau di rumah sakit," Cloud menjelaskan padaku.

"Kecelakaan ap…"

Tiba-tiba bayangan berkelebat di benakku.

Ketiga mobil yang berpacu dengan liar.

Truk yang dengan ganas akan menghantam.

Allen yang kupeluk.

Darah yang berceceran di mana-mana.

Tanganku gemetar, mencoba meraih mereka bertiga dalam dekapanku…..

"Itu bukan kecelakaan!! ALLEN!! LAVI!! KANDA!!" Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk walaupun seluruh tubuhku menjerit kesakitan. "Tenanglah dulu!! Mereka semua baik-baik saja!" Cloud memaksaku untuk tidur lagi.

Pintu bangsalku dibuka. Masuk seorang dokter bersama seorang polisi.

"Rupanya anda sudah sadar, Tuan Cross!" dokter itu berlari mendekat dan dengan cekatan mengukur suhu tubuh Cross. Polisi yang bersamanya duduk di sofa.

"Itu bukan kecelakaan! Dan bagaimana keadaan mereka, dokter… Link?" Aku membaca papan tanda pengenal yang tersemat di dadanya. "Ya. Soal mobil yang menabrakmu, Tuan Laven yang akan mengurusnya," Dokter itu menoleh pada polisi yang duduk di sofa.

"Soal ketiga anakmu, mereka semua selamat. Allen, yang berambut putih, dirawat di kamar sebelahmu. Sebentar, saya ambil catatannya dulu," Link beranjak meninggalkan bangsal. Setelah Link pergi, aku menoleh pada polisi yang duduk di sofa itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Laven," polisi itu bangun dan menjabat tanganku. "Sayangnya, pengemudi mobil putih itu telah meninggal, tanpa ditemukan identitas apapun. Jadi tidak bisa dimintai keterangan. Ini sepertinya dilakukan dengan terperinci… Apa anda punya dugaan tertentu?" Laven menatapku tajam.

Dugaan tertentu? Aku berpikir sejenak. "Hei, Versazo.." Aku memanggil Cornelia yang tersentak kaget. "Y-ya?" "Siapa saja yang kau beri tahu kalau aku akan pergi ke restoran favoritku?" Aku menanyainya dengan nada interogasi.

"Eh..eh.. Umm.. Anu.. Rui, Cloud, Zokaro, dan.. eh.. seseorang yang meneleponku," ujar Cornelia terbata-bata. "Siapa?" Aku menyipitkan mata. "Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba menelepon handphoneku dan memaksaku untuk memberitahu diamana kau berada," Cornelia mengambil handphone-nya dari kantong.

"Pivate number.." gumamnya sambil menunjukkan daftar Log-in handphone-nya. Laven mengambil handphone Cornelia, lalu mengembalikannya pada Cornelia. Laven mengangguk berterimakasih, lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mulai memencet-mencet nomor.

"….. Halo? Ya? Ini kami. Ya. Ya. Kami minta siapa saja yang mendaftar untuk private number pada jam 21.38. Ya. Sekitar itu. Ya. ……………Benarkah? Terimakasih.." Laven menutup sambungannya. Aku menatap Laven, berharap adanya petunjuk.

"Biarkan pihak kepolisian mengurus ini. Saya permisi dulu. Semoga anda cepat sembuh, Tuan Cross," Laven membungkuk dengan sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan bangsal.

Aku mengerang. Siapa yang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadapku? Aku bukan presiden ataupun orang penting. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagi mereka untuk membunuhku…

"Allen dirawat di ruang sebelah, kan? Boleh aku mengunjunginya?" Aku bangun, tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit. Zokaro membantuku berdiri, lalu menuntunku ke kamar Allen. "Di mana kamar Lavi dan Kanda?" aku menanyai Zokaro. Zokaro hanya diam saja.

Aku masuk ke kamar Allen dan menghampirinya.

Dia sedang tidur. Perban putih yang senada dengan warna rambutnya membalut wajah bagian kirinya, tangan kiri, dan kedua kakinya. Tampak jelas keadaannya yang paling parah.

Hatiku sakit melihatnya. Tanganku gemetar, mengusap wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lavi dan Kanda?" Aku menoleh lagi pada Zokaro. Zokaro tampak enggan menjawab. "Mereka…."  


* * *

"Kita akan ke bendara nanti malam. Kau tidurlah dulu, Yuu sayang," seorang wanita berpenampilan sangat mewah melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya Yuu. Yuu menganggguk. Tapi tampaknya wajahnya diselimuti kesedihan.

"Onee-sama," seorang gadis kecil masuk ke kamar Yuu. Yuu tidak merespon. "Hei, hei, kau mau pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa pada tou-sama mu?" gadis kecil itu menatap Yuu dengan pandangan mata heran. Yuu kesal sekali, dia menyeret gadis kecil itu dan memitingnya dengan satu tangannya yang masih sehat, "Dasar bocah sok tahu!! Urusai!"

"Auh!! auh!! Sakiiit!" Gadis kecil itu tertawa, melepaskan diri dari Yuu yang memang sedang cidera dengan mudah. Yuu ikut tertawa, lalu duduk di ranjangnya. "Hatiku sakit kalau harus bertemu tou-san sebelum pergi…," Yuu tersenyum, dengan senyuman dingin yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Keheningan mencekam kedua gadis itu.

"Mecha Moya..," Yuu memecah keheningan.

"Nee?" Gadis kecil itu menelengkan kepala.

"KELUAR SANA!!!!" jerit Yuu sambil menyabetkan katana yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Yuu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar sumpah serapah dan kata-kata tidak pantas yang diteriakkan gadis kecil itu padanya ketika dia berlari keluar kamar, dan tak lupa membanting pintu.

Yuu menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Yuu mengeluh, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal.

"Tou-san…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Moyashi… Lavi…" Gumamnya lagi. Hatinya benar-benar perih memikirkan mereka bertiga. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Perasaan di dadanya tumpah menjadi kristalan air mata.

* * *

"Kenapa masih di sini? Istirahatlah, nanti malam kita segera ke bandara," seorang pria tua menasehati gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu diam saja. Tatapan matanya kosong. Gadis itu menutup mata kanannya dengan perban.

"Lavi! Kau dengar, tidak?" bentak kakek itu. Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggilnya tersentuk kaget. "Y-ya, Gramps?" Lavi tergagap, menoleh kepada kakeknya. Kakeknya menggeleng-geleng kepala, pasrah dengan tingkah laku cucunya yang satu ini.

Lavi merenung ketika kakeknya sudah membanting pintu kamar Lavi. Perlahan, dia menyentuh mata kanannya. Mata kanan yang sudah tak akan pernah melihat cahaya lagi, akibat melindungi Kanda dari pecahan kaca.

Mata hijaunya kini sendirian. Kesepian.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan foto dari dalam dompetnya. Photos-box yang diambilnya secara paksa bersama kedua saudarinya.

Lavi tertawa kecil melihat foto itu. Di foto berpigura hati itu, Lavi dan Allen saling berangkulan, mencoba memerangkap Kanda di tengah. Wajah Kanda yang terang-terangan tidak suka terpampang jelas di foto itu.

Lavi memasukkan foto itu lagi, lalu mengeluarkan foto yang lain.

Foto kuno hitam putih yang diberikan Deak dulu, saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun.

Foto seorang pria tampan berambut panjang. Yang kelihatannya difoto diam-diam oleh Deak.

Lavi dulu sering heran, mengapa Deak suka sekali mengoleksi foto. Baik foto sahabat, mantan pacar, dan keluarga.

Kini dia mengerti.

Karena selembar foto ini adalah kepingan kenangan terindah. Bukti bahwa seorang pria bernama Cross Marian pernah hidup dan berpijak di dunia fana ini.

Lavi tak sanggup lagi membendung emosinya.

Air matanya tumpah ruah.

Seperti hujan yang turun di luar kamar hotelnya.

Seakan-akan langit ikut menangis bersamanya.

Dipeluknya dompet yang berisi foto Cross dan saudari-saudarinya itu dengan sangat erat. Suatu fakta. Bukti nyata bahwa mereka pernah hidup bersama sebagai satu keluarga…..

* * *

**(CROSS' POV)**

"KENAPA?? KENAPA BISA??" Aku meraih kerah kemeja Zokaro. "Mereka… wali mereka mengambil mereka saat kau masih koma..," jawab Zokaro, yang mencoba mendorongku karena lehernya tercekik.

Seluruh tubuhku membeku. Wali? Tidak! Aku ayah mereka! Tidak ada yang berhak memiliki mereka selain aku!

Aku melepaskan kerah baju Zokaro. Zokaro menatapku tajam ketika aku melepas piyamaku dan meraih pakaian dari dalam lemari.

"Kau… Jangan bilang kau…" Zokaro mencegahku keluar. Aku menaikkan risleting sampai ke leher, lalu menepis tangannya.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan ibu mereka, kehilangan hak asuh mereka. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan…" desisku pelan. Tapi pasti. Seluruh tubuh yang masih terasa sakit bukan masalah bagiku.

Karena cintaku pada mereka bukanlah cinta biasa.

**BCB**

**(Be Continued Besok)**

**Bukan besok beneran, sih… Kalau lancar, Sabtu depan bisa update^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Bagaimana? Sulit menggambar luapan emosi masing-masing karakter… Omong-omong, bagian kejar-kejaran mobil itu keren,ya? Terinspirasi dari 2fast2furious, nih^^.**

**Buat Laven-kun adeknya Yucchan, maaf nggak bisa ngejadiin kamu tetangganya Cross. Malah saia kasih peran yg lebih keren, alias polisi lalu lintas!!! *ditabok Laven* maksud saia.. Polisi level atas!  
**

**Chapter Blood pun akhirnya selesai… Untuk chapter punishment, tetap tidak akan ada lemon! Sayang sekali, ya? Kapan-kapan aja, kalo Rei ada niat bikin fic M. (Kapan niat??)**

**Balasan review anonymous :**

**Rin-chan : **Ihik ihik? Nangis atau ketawa ala mbak kunti? *dihajar Rin*. Soal pacaran… jadi bingung sendiri. Mending sama saia… ( just kidding! XD ) Lucky, mungkin? Thx fo review!

**Hyuuga Nala : **Maaf,ya, Nala! Rei sibuuuk banget ngurusin OSIS, jadi baru bisa apdet Kamis. Kamis, kok! Bukan Jumat! ( kayaknya, sih ) *ngebuang air dari ember* Thx fo review!

**Oke! Review please! Kalo ngerasa fic ini jelek, Flame juga boleh!**


	5. BCB 5 PUNISHMENT

**B.C.B**

**(BUKAN CINTA BIASA)**

**Disclaimer : Sayangnya, D Gray Man bukan milik saya. D Gray Man, seluruh tokoh, isi, dan alur ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura secara paten.**

**Sedangakan lagu BCB adalah milik Afgan^^**

**Pairing : No pair. Family pair CrossxFemAllenxFemlavixFemkanda.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, NO YAOI, NO LEMON.**

**Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan selamat pada Afgan karena prestasinya dalam meraih 2 NICKELODEON KID CHOICES AWARDS sekaligus dalam kategori PENYANYI PRIA TERBAIK dan TOKOH PALING MENGINSPIRASI. Termasuk menginspirasi saia^^. Thank you, Afgan!!**

**

* * *

  
**"Kalo begini terus, kau bisa dapat karma dari Tuhan!"

Maria mengacungkan garpu kepadaku. Tatapan matanya seperti bercanda, tapi nada suaranya serius.

"Cewek-cewek reseh itu yang mendekatiku duluan. Suka-suka, dong!"

Aku tidak mau kalah. Enak saja dia mengataiku begitu!

"Kau bikin orang nangis tau! nangis!"

Oh, oke. Kali ini dia benar-benar serius. Bisa kulihat garpu di tangannya siap melayang.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikutan reseh, sih?"

Maria menghela nafas, memutar garpu di tangannya dan menggerakkannya seolah menembus dadaku.

"Suatu saat kau akan kena hukuman Tuhan!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapannya dan terus menyantap makanan yang tersaji di piring.

"Hei! Aku serius! Kau pasti akan menyesal!"

* * *

**(CROSS' POV)**

Aku menyesal menolak tawaran Zokaro untuk mengantarku.

Sekarang aku berdiri di luar. Memeluk tubuhku yang menggigil kedinginan. Sial banget, padahal sedang musim panas, tapi hujannya lebat.

Memang benar, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Sialnya lagi, tidak ada bus atau taksi yang lewat. Satupun! Kemana mereka semua hari ini? Sedang libur memperingati hari persatuan supir sedunia-kah? Seakan-akan seluruh dunia menentangku. Mengesalkan sekali.

Aku mencoba berlari, tapi kakiku yang masih sakit langsung merengek untuk berhenti.

Aku menggeram frustasi.

Hotel Kanda dan Lavi jauh sekali dari sini. Kalau begini terus, mengejarnya pun tidak akan sempat…..

* * *

"Bagaimana penyelidikannya, Sir?" Cornelia bersandar pada sofa di kantor Laven. "Sir? Memangnya kau sudah tidak menganggapku adik,ya?" Laven mengibaskan cetakan foto yang ada di tangannya. Cornelia terkekeh.

"Lalu? Foto apa itu?" Laven memberikannya pada Cornelia. "Hasil otopsi pengemudi mobil putih yang tewas itu. Namanya Jasdero. Pekerjaannya adalah staff dari perusahaan musik Noah Ark. Co.," Laven menjelaskan. Cornelia manggut-manggut.

"Dulu memang Cross pernah ada kejadian dengan perusahaan itu, tapi aku tidak tahu detailnya," Cornelia memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat. "Hmmh. Begitu, ya? Agak mencurigakan, memang. Jasdero ini punya saudara kembar. Dan keduanya bekerja sebagai SP milik Ran Camelot. Kau tahu?"

"Eeeh? Direktris Noah yang itu?" mata Cornelia membelalak, kaget. "Sepertinya kita harus menginterogasinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, eh, Tetsu?" Laven menoleh pada pria yang tidur bersandar pada meja di depannya.

"Oi, oi, Kagamine? Bangun!" Cornelia mengguncang-guncang bahu Tetsu. Tetsu mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. "Cepat ungkap kasusnya, aku ngantuuuk~~"

"Dasar kau ini! Katanya mau ikut membantu!" Laven menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu. Tetsu bangun dengan malas-malasan. "Ayo.." Gumamnya sambil memakai jaket. Sepertinya masih setengah tidur.

"Ayo ngapain?" Laven dan Cornelia kompakan bertanya.

"Ngapain? Ya ke Noah Ark. Co. lah!" bentak Tetsu yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Butuh tumpangan?" seorang pria berpenampilan berantakan menghentikan Ferrari hitam di depan Cross yang sedang duduk di trotoar. Bukan, bukan duduk di trotoar karena mau ngemis. Tapi karena kecapekan.

"Rui Arisawa!! Timing yang pas!!" Cross tanpa ragu-ragu meloncat ke dalam mobil Rui yang atapnya terbuka itu. Rui tertawa melihat tingkah Cross.

"Hotel Merriot!" perintah Cross.

"Siap, Bos!" Rui menginjak gasnya, memacu sang Ferrari hitam gila-gilaan. Pengemudi di sekitar mereka mengucapkan sumpah serapah keras-keras.

"Cih.. Hotel Kanda yang paling dekat.." Gumam Cross sambil melirik jamnya. Rui berkonsentrasi mengemudi, menerjang lampu merah dan palang kereta api di depannya. "Tenang saja, Cross," Rui menghentikan mobilnya di depan hotel.

Cross melompat turun, menerjang satpam dan langsung menghampiri resepsionis. "Apa di sini ada yang check in atas nama Kanda? atau nama Orang Jepang lainnya?" bentaknya sambil menggebrak meja resepsionis.

Saat itu, Cross mengeluarkan aura yag bukan main. Bahkan satpam pun segan untuk mengusirnya. "Ehh.. Um… Orang Jepang yang mendaftar hari ini.. atas nama Sumeragi.." gumam resepsionis itu terbata-bata, "Mereka sudah berangkat dengan limousine putih… baru saja.."

Seakan-seakan beton menghantam dada Cross. Cross menggeram. Hatinya mencelos, deg-degan tidak keruan. _Apakah aku terlambat?_ gumamnya panik.

* * *

"Kalian menuduhku?" Tyki yang bersandar pada kursi lengannya menatap mereka bertiga tajam. Laven tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Tidak mencurigai, Sir. Kami hanya minta keterangan," Tyki membalas senyuman Laven.

"Baiklah. Bisa jelaskan situasinya?" Ran berkata dengan nada dingin. "Benar. Supaya tidak membuang-buang waktu," sambung LuluBell. "Begini… SP anda, Miss Ran Kamelot, yaitu David, adalah saudara kembar dari Jasdero, tersangka pelaku percobaan pembunuhan keluarga Cross." Laven menjelaskan.

Ketiga direktur besar Noah itu sangat terkejut. "C-cross? Ada apa dengannya?" Ran gelagapan. "Bisa anda panggil Tuan David datang kemari, Miss Kamelot?" tanya Cornelia pada Ran. Ran mengangguk. Dengan panik, dia merogoh handphone-nya dan segera menelepon SP-nya.

"Ha.. halo? David? Ya. Datanglah sekarang juga. Cepatlah!" Dengan segera, Ran menutup telepon. "Memangnya, apa yang terjadi pada Cross?" Ran menatap Laven, memohon penjelasan. Ruangan itu hening sesaat. "Jawab!" Ran mulai naik darah, dicengkramnya kerah baju Laven.

Laven tertawa. "Kami bohong. Sebelumnya, kami sudah menemui David. Dia sudah mengakui perbuatannya bersama Skin Boric. Dia juga sudah memberitahu kami, bahwa andalah dalang semua ini. Sebagai gantinya, dia dibebaskan dari hukuman penjara. David cukup hanya membayar uang jaminan saja."

Mata Ran membeliak. "Tunggu! Ini tidak benar! Tetsu! Tetsu! Aku tidak mungkin!!" Tetsu meraih borgol dan melingkarkannya di tangan Ran. "Maaf, Ran…" Tetsu menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Miss Ran Kamelot, anda ditangkap atas tuduhan perencanaan percobaan pembunuhan pada keluarga Cross." ujar Laven dingin.

Tyki menatap Ran tak percaya. "Miss Ran…. anda…."

Ran mulai menangis, "BOHOOOONG!! BOHOOONG!!"

* * *

"Ada apa, Lavi?" seorang pria tua menatap seorang gadis berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Lavi, cucunya. Yang ditanyai spontan menggeleng. "Tida! Tidak ada apa-apa, Gramps!" Lavi nyengir, mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hmm. Mana kopermu, nak?" kakek itu bertanya lagi. "Eh? Koperku…. WAAAH!!" Lavi berteriak kaget, mengambil kopernya yang ketinggalan di bangku penumpang. Kakeknya menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Cucunya lebih pikun daripada kakeknya.

"A-ayo berangkat, Gramps?" Lavi tersenyum, dipegangnya bahu kakeknya. "Kau Kenapa? Dari tadi melihat ke arah pintu masuk terus."

Lavi tergagap. "Tidak kok! Tidak!! eh, ayo kita masuk ke ruang tunggnya! Peswatnya datang 30 menit lagi, lho!" Lavi memaksakan diri tertawa, lalu menyeret kopernya. Gadis itu malah tertabrak detector logam di depannya, yang langsung bereaksi heboh karena mendeteksi logam dari anting-anting Lavi.

"Sorry! Sorry! Saya tidak bermaksud begituuu!" Lavi membungkuk, meminta maaf dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kaget karena alarm logam. Kakek Lavi menghela nafas.

* * *

"Kejar," bentak Rui. Rui menyeret Cross keluar dari hotel dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"A..apa?" Cross mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Rui bingung.

"Kejar. Kejar harga dirimu sekarang juga. Kejar mereka, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" bentak Rui. Rui kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju cepat di jalan raya.

"Hei, hei, percuma… Rui, ini sudah…" Cross berbisik pelan. _Percuma saja,_ pikir Cross. _Tidak akan sempat terkejar._

"Bodoh kau, Cross, kau mau menyerah?" Rui melesit, melewati truk barang di sampingnya. "Kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kalau kau menyerah." Rui tersenyum. "Kau akan berakhir sama seperti saat kau kehilangan Maria."

Cross terdiam.

"Penyesalan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa jauh lebih besar daripada penyesalan akibat gagal melakukan sesuatu," Rui tersenyum, ditatapnya pria berambut merah di depannya itu.

"Tapi, Rui, aku….. GYAAA!!!" Cross berteriak kaget ketika Rui membanting setir secara tiba-tiba. "Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku!" Rui menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat mereka berdua melesat. Angin menerpa wajah Cross, seakan menamparnya.

"Cih… lampu merah!" gumam Rui. Rui membanting setirnya ke jalur kanan, membuat decitan gila-gilaan, menerobos lampu merah.

Cross menampar wajahnya sendiri. _Perbuatan Rui ini sudah pasti terekam kamera jalan_, gumamnya pasrah. "Jangan khawatir soal kamera jalanan. Aku sudah minta Cornelia untuk nge-hack computer pemerintah."

Cross bengong. _Dasar orang-orang gila! Tindakan mereka ini bisa membuat mereka dipenjara, tau!!_ pikirnya kaget.

Rui membanting setir, melewati sederet truk pengangkut barang. Rentetan klakson membahana di sekitar mereka. Rui membalap semua mobil maupun motor di depannya. "Kita lewat jalan tol?" tanya Cross ketika melihat Rui mengarahkan setir ke arah jalan tol.

Rui mengagguk. Dia menurunkan tangan ke kantong celananya. Tangan kirinya masih mencengkeram setir. "Eh, tidak perlu! Biar aku yang bayar!" Cross buru-buru mengambil dompetnya. Rui mengeluarkan mini handgun dari dalam kantong celananya. "Eh? Tidak usah," Rui tersenyum, mengeluarkan separuh tubuhnya dari dalam Ferrari.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Rui menembaki palang jalan tol hingga remuk. Beberapa orang di sekitar jalan itu menjerit ketakutan. Bahkan beberapa mobil langsung nge-rem mendadak.

Cross sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Mengeluarkan pistol di jalan raya? Hoho. Dia tidak akan terkejut kalau ada agen FBI yang sedang mengejar mereka saat ini.

Rui berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan. "Pegangan, Cross!" Rui menginjak pedal gas, mengganti gigi. Dibawanya mobil Ferrari itu menerobos palang kereta api, tepat sebelum kereta mencapai mereka.

Cross nyaris jantungan. Cara mengemudi Rui memang tidak tanggung-tanggung (pelanggarannya). "kau akan kehilangan SIM-mu, Rui…" desah Cross, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah aku kehilangan SIM. Asalkan kau mendapatkan putri-putrimu," ujar Rui, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat ke depan, Cross, jangan lihat aku melulu!"

Cross menoleh ke depan.

Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku memang pembalap hebat, kan? Hehe." kekeh Rui bangga.

Limousine putih.

Mobil Kanda.

hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Rui," Cross berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Kau gila." bisik Cross kagum.

"Aku anggap itu adalah pujian. Terimakasih," Rui nyengir.

* * *

"Onee-sama!! Itu—itu!! Pria berambut merah di belakang itu! Itu otou-sama mu?" teriak seorang gadis kecil pada Kanda. Kanda mengernyit, lalu melirik spion. Gadis Jepang itu nyaris jantungan ketika melihat seorang pria berambut merah melambaikan tangannya dari balik mobil Ferrari kap terbuka milik Rui.

"O.. otou-sama?" bisik Kanda kaget.

"Apa? Cross mengejar? tidak mungkin!" teriak Nyonya Sumeragi histeris.

"Mama berisik! Pak Chomesuke, hentikan mobilnya!" teriak gadis kecil tadi.

"Eeeh? Tapi, nona muda!" Chomesuke kebingungan.

"Chomesuke, tambah kecepatannya!" Nyonya Sumeragi membentak Chomesuke.

Chomesuke bingung setengah mati.

"Yuu Kanda," gadis kecil itu berbisik pada kakak angkatnya, "Kalau kau tidak turun sekarang. Kau akan menyesal. Aku jamin!" gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Hidup bersama dengan Kanda selama 10 tahun membuatnya hapal akan kebiasaan Kanda.

Termasuk kebiasaan saat menginginkan sesuatu. Kebiasaan Kanda menggigit bibirnya, dan melirik ke spion berkali-kali. Bahkan siapapun pasti mengerti yang paling diinginkan Kanda saat ini.

Adalah bersama dengan Ayahnya.

Kanda menatap gadis kecil itu tidak yakin. "Ta.. tapi… Okami-sama…"

"Jangan khawatir Soal Mama!" gadis itu mengedipkan mata, gadis itu menarik keluar belati dari dalam kaus kakinya, lalu membuka kaca jendela. Gadis kecil itu menusukkan belati miliknya ke ban belakang. Kontan saja limousine putih itu slip.

Chomesuke langsung ngerem mendadak demi keselamatan.

Kanda membuka pintu, ragu-ragu.

"Pergilah!" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Kanda membalas senyuman adik angkatnya. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa bersyukur dianugerahi adik seperti dia.

"Arigato, Reiya…." Bisiknya pelan, dengan sangat tulus.

Kanda turun dari mobil, lalu berlari ke belakang.

"Yuu-chaan! Yuu-chan!!" teriak Nyonya Sumeragi memanggil Kanda. Reiya menghela nafas, membiarkan mamanya menjerit histeris.

Kanda berlari kepada Cross.

Cross turun, dan berlari kepada Kanda.

Didekapnya Kanda erat-erat.

Dan tak akan pernah dilepaskannya lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan otou-sanmu ini, baka-onna," bisik Cross. Suaranya bergetar.

Kanda membalas pelukannya, "Hnn…" gumamnya pelan.

Cinta dalam hati mereka tersampaikan ke hati masing-masing.

Keduanya berpelukan tanpa kata, tetapi sudah cukup untuk saling memahami.

Kata-kata maafkan aku, terimakasih, dan aku mencintaimu bercampur jadi dalam satu pelukan bukan cinta biasa panjang tersebut.

Mereka bahkan tak peduli akan kekacauan lalu lintas yang mereka sebabkan.

Seakan-akan seluruh waktu telah berhenti.

**_Terimalah pengakuanku  
Percayalah kepadaku  
Semua ini kulakukan  
Karena kamu memang untukku_**

**_Cinta ku bukan cinta biasa  
Jika kamu yang menemani  
Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku  
Terimalah pengakuanku_**

"Yuu-chan!!" Nyonya Sumeragi berteriak. Kanda terkejut, melepaskan pelukan Cross dan menoleh ke belakang. "O-okami-sama…"

"Yuu-chan… Apa bagusnya orang ini? Dia adalah orang yang meninggalkan ibumu, kau tahu? DIA MENINGGALKAN IBUMU!!! AKU INI SAHABAT IBUMU!!" Kanda terkejut ketika melihat wanita berhati baja yang telah merawatnya selama ini menangis.

"Jangan berbuat seperti ibumu, kumohon. Jangan seperti Yukari, yang meninggalkan persahabatan kami demi orang ini!!" Wanita itu menunjuk Cross. Di matanya terpeta kebencian yang amat sangat. "Cross! Tahukah kau, berapa lama Yukari menangis saat kau pergi? Bagaimana hatiku hancur saat dia tetap mempertahankan kandungannya? Hah? Jawab aku, Brengsek!!"

Wanita berpakaian serba mahal dan bermake-up tebal itu menjerit. "Dasar binatang!! Tidak pernah peduli perasaan orang!! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Yukari mencintaimu!!" Harga diri dan kehormatannya sebagai orang _high class _dia buang. Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Cross memejamkan mata. Dia tidak akan menyangkal perkataan wanita ini. Yang dikatakannya benar. Dia tidak lebih dari binatang.

_Hukuman._

Cross menyadari.

Seperti kata Maria dulu.

_Hukuman._

Kanda menggenggam tangan Cross erat-erat. "O-okami-san.." bisik Kanda terbata-bata, "Mungkin… saya dan ibu saya memang…. sama-sama bodoh…"

Tangan yang menggenggam Cross itu gemetar. "K-Kami.." suara Kanda seperti ditahan. Cross menoleh, menatap Kanda.

"Kami sama-sama bodoh… Sebab kami sama-sama jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek ini…" Kanda menangis. Tetapi wajahnya tersenyum.

Cross tertegun.

"Se-sebagai seorang ayah, maksudku…" ujar Kanda, tertawa sedikit. Cross tersenyum, lalu disekanya air mata Kanda.

"Suminasen…" bisik Cross.

_Yukari, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, tidak bisa mendampingimu. Maafkan aku, membuatmu selalu menderita._

Kanda mendongak, menatap wajah Cross.

"Hmm!" Kanda mengangguk, tersenyum manis.

Cross membalas senyuman Kanda. Entah mengapa, seakan-akan Yukari dari atas sana, juga mengatakan _'Tenang saja, aku memaafkanmu…'_

"Terserah apa kata kalian!! Terserah!!" Nyonya Sumeragi menjerit. Wajahnya merah oleh air mata. "Chomesuke! Telepon kantor pusat cabang negeri ini! Suruh mereka kirim helikopter! Aku mau pulang ke Jepang!" bentak Nyonya Sumeragi pada Chomesuke, "Ha-haik!" Chomesuke yang ketakutan segera mengambil telepon genggamnya.

_Yukari… Anakmu yang satu itu mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi paling tidak, seperti dia tidak akan menderita sepertimu…_ bisik Nyonya Sumeragi dalam hati. Mau tidak mau wanita itu terpaksa mengakui kesunguhan hati Kanda.

"Wah, wah, selamat, deh," Reiya turun dari limousine dan nyengir melihat Kanda dan Cross yang saling berpegangan tangan. Kanda dan Cross baru sadar. Mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Re-reiya!! Kamu enggak ikut Okami-san?" Kanda blushing, memeluk tangannya yang tadi dia pakai untuk menggenggam tangan Cross.

"Sepertinya aku bakal ditinggal di negeri ini. Mama marah banget, kayaknya," Reiya mengangkat bahu, "Omong-omong, Bukannya kau masih punya saudara lain yang harus dikejar, onee-sama?"

Kanda dan Cross beku di tempat. Mereka melupakan satu orang yang sekarang mungkin sudah berada di bandara : LAVI.

"WAAAAKH!!!" Cross dan Kanda berteriak bersamaa. Mereka berdua buru-buru menaiki Ferrari Rui lagi. Reiya ikut-ikutan, duduk bersama Kanda di jok belakang. "RUI!! keluarkan jurus menyalip lalu lintas seperti tadi!! Kumohon!!' Cross mengguncang-guncang bahu Rui. "Ba-ba-baiklahh."

* * *

Cross langsung melompat turun dari mobil dan menerjang pintu masuk bandara. Kanda dan Reiya mengikuti. Rui memarkir mobilnya.

Cross berlari dan langsung menghambur ke resepsionis. "Penerbangan.. ke Aussia… yang pertama… Jam berapa??" Tanya Cross sambil terengah-engah.

"Ah, Penerbangan pertama ke Australia? Ehem… Oh, ya, Pesawatnya baru saja berangkat 3 menit lalu. Apa anda terlambat?" wanita penjaga resepsionis itu tersenyum manis.

Seakan-akan tangan beton meremas dada Cross.

Tidak mungkin…

Apakah dia gagal mengerjar Lavi?

Lavi… Lavi…

Cross menggeram.

Kanda dan Reiya datang, terengah-engah. "Apakah… kita terlambat?" tanya Kanda.

Mungkin Tuhan berbaik hati karena membiarkannya mendapatkan Kanda. Tetapi, kali ini Tuhan tidak sebaik itu. Tidak dibiarkannya Cross mendapatkan Lavi.

"Lavi…" Cross mencengkeram rambutnya, frustasi.

"HOLY CR***P!!! LAVIII!" Teriak Cross, mengejutkan semua orang di sekitarnya.

Kanda dan Reiya menatap Cross kebingungan. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Baka Usagi… Kenapa? Kenapa? Bodoooh!!!" teriak Kanda menyusul teriakan Cross. Semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian… malu-maluin aja… Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Yang dipanggil jadi malu, tau!" seorang gadis berambut merah mendekati mereka bertiga, menyeret kopernya.

"Eh?" Cross bengong.

"Nani?" Kanda dan Reiya bengong pakai logat Jepang.

"Wajah kalian kelihatan bodoh sekali!! Huahaaahaaha!! Kalian nangis, ya? Eh, lho? Ada anak cewek? Siapa ini? Lho? Memangny…HMMMPH!!!!"

Cerocosan Lavi dihentikan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kanda dan Cross. "Hmmph!! Hmmh!! Se…saaak!! Kalian apa-apaan…!!" Lavi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan keluarganya.

"DUMB*SS!" Bentak Cross.

"BAKA!!" Bentak Kanda.

Lavi tersenyum. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya pun akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Thank you, Sista… Thank you, Daddy…" Bisik Lavi bahagia.

_**Terimalah pengakuanku  
Percayalah kepadaku  
Semua ini kulakukan  
Karena kamu memang untukku**_

_**Cinta ku bukan cinta biasa  
Jika kamu yang menemani  
Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku  
Terimalah pengakuanku**_

Reiya menyeka air matanya, terharu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau, berangkat bersama kakekmu?" Kanda bertanya pada Lavi. Lavi tertawa, "Tidak… Itu tidak penting!!" Kanda merengut. "Ceritakan!!" Kanda memaksa. "Hehe. Penasaran, ya? Baiklah…"

_Chu-chu-cha-cha-pam-pam-pam-_

Suara dering ringtone handphone menghentikan omongan Lavi. "Idiih, ringtone macam apa itu?" tanya Lavi jijik. Cross merogoh kantong celananya dan menerima pangilan. Kanda nyengir, "Selera ringtone ayah kita ini jelek banget…" Lavi dan Reiya mengangguk setuju.

"Ap-apa? Tidak mungkin!!!" Cross meneriaki handphonenya.

Kanda, Lavi, dan Reiya menghentikan tawa mereka. "Ada apa, Daddy?" Lavi khawatir melihat ekpresi Cross yang berubah drastis.

"Allen… Mana Walker mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang ke Inggris.. Menggunakan Bandara Selatan. Jauh sekali dari Bandara Distrik Utara, tempat kita ini…." gumam Cross mematikan handphonenya.

Kanda, Lavi, dan Reiya tertegun.

Sepertinya masalah belum berakhir.

_Hukuman._

_kali ini benar-benar hukuman._

**BCB**

**(Be Continued Besok)**

**Hoho. Akan segera saia tamatkan!! Baca sampai akhir, ya?**

**

* * *

**

**Saia minta maaf.. atas kegagalan saia menepati Cross month ini^^. Saia baru saja sembuh dari sakit setelah ngurusin festival sekolah. belakangan ini OSIS sibuk banget. Apalagi ada lomba koor. Duuh. Pingsan melulu, deh.**

**Bagaimana Chapter ini? Lebai? Hoho. Saia ngebuatnya pake cinta lho! Saia harap perasaan cinta yang bukan cinta biasa ini sampai ke hati kalian! Apalagi sambil ngederin lagunya BCB!  
**

**Balasan Review Anonymous :**

**-DDR-LaVeN-Ex- :** HWAKAAKAK!! Namanya juga Gender bending! Allen Lavi Kanda jadi cewek, Ruiichi Arisawa (Rui Arisawa) jadi cowok, Laven jadi bencong! *ditampar* maksud saia, jadi cowok! hehe. Trimakasih udah baca. Baca terus sampe tamat ya!

**Mihaelle cantik sekseh imut qt :** Hael-ku tercinta, tolong jangan jadikan kotak review fanfiction yang suci ini sebagai ajang narsis! Lakukan narsis ria cukup di Facebook! Lagipula, sejak kapan kau baca DGM? nek Jessie sih maune mbek Kanda. Tommy jelas ra seneng.

**Rin-chan :** Hoho. Cross lemonan sama Zokaro? *mimisan* Well, tentu saja Cross cinta sama anaknya. Itu kan sajian utama di fic ini! Soal pacaran, nanti dulu aja deh... Ini aja belom selesai problemnya, masak mau nambah problem pacaran? Haduuuh. Author pusing deh!

**OKE! SEKIAN DARI SAYA! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ATAU FLAME!! Ayo REVIEW!! Masak dari 100 pembaca, yang review cuma 36? Anonymous nggak apa-apa deh! Btw, Hyuuga Nala kok nggak nongol lagi, ya? Apa udah munek ngeliat muka hancur author?**

* * *

_**SIDE STORY.**_

_**BUKAN CINTA BIASA SPECIAL OMAKE.**_

"Sorry! Sorry! Saya tidak bermaksud begituuu!" Lavi membungkuk, meminta maaf dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kaget karena alarm logam. Kakek Lavi menghela nafas.

"Kau mau tidak mau pulang ke Aussie?" tanya kakeknya. Lavi terdiam kaget.

"Bocah bodoh… Lavvy.. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan." kakek itu tersenyum, mengelus kepala Lavi. "Tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan datang ke sini untuk mengejarmu. Mereka cuma sedikit terlambat saja. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang sendiri saja ke Aussie. Soal biaya tidak usah kau pikirkan. Cih, aku rugi buat beli tiketmu…" kakek Lavi menggerutu, tapi sambil bercanda.

"Gramps…. Tapi… bukankah… Gramps tidak suka pada Daddy?" Mata Lavi berkaca-kaca. "Aku bahkan sangat membencinya!! Tetapi… bukankah kau dan Deak sangat mencintainya?" kakeknya mengacak-acak rambut merah menyala milik Lavi.

"Kalau kau kupaksa pulang ke Aussie, hatimu akan ketinggalan,"

"Eh?" Lavi menatap kakeknya dengan bingung.

"Walaupun tubuhmu di Aussie, hatimu akan ketinggalan di sini. Aku yakin itu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Dear," kakek nya mencium mata kiri Lavi yang sekarang ditutupi perban.

"Okay. Aku pergi dulu." kakeknya melambaikan tangan pada Lavi.

"I love you, lavi!"

Lavi masih menunduk.

Sepatunya sekarang basah gara-gara tetesan air matanya.

"I.. love… you too… Grandpa!!!" Lavi menangis tersedu-sedu. Kakeknya hanya tersenyum, menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

Lavi memeluk kopernya. Betapa bahagianya memiliki kakek seperti dia.

Sekarang, yang harus dilakukan Lavi hanyalah menunggu.

"Hehe. kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Daddy, ya?" ujar Lavi tersenyum, menutup matanya.

_**END**_


	6. BCB 6 PIGGY BACK RIDE

**B.C.B**

**(BUKAN CINTA BIASA)**

**Akhirnya bisa sampai last chap juga.... Setelah saia baca ulang, ternyata ceritanya agak lebai-lebai gimana gitu, ya? Hehe. Kayaknya bagus nih, dijadiin sinetron. Ada yang mau jadi sponsor?  
**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man, seluruh tokoh, isi, dan alur ceritanya adalah milik Hoshino Katsura secara paten.**

**BCB adalah milik Afgan^^**

**Pairing : No pair. Family pair .**

**Warning : OC, OOC, NO YAOI.

* * *

  
**

_Cross tertawa melihat gadis di depannya mengerang kesakitan. Tubuh gadis itu separuhnya tertimbun salju._

"_Makanya, jangan berlagak, kau!" Cross terkekeh._

_Gadis kecil di depannya melempar tatapan maut, kesal dengan kakaknya. Bukannya menolong atau apa, malah menertawakan._

"_Cerewet.. Wadau!" anak itu meringis, menyentuh kakinya yang memerah bengkak._

_Mau tidak mau, Cross jatuh kasihan juga. "Sini, kubantu," Cross menawarkan diri._

_Gadis itu menggeleng._

"_Mariaaaa~~~ " Cross mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu._

"_Gendong," pinta Maria._

"_Ha? Berat, tahu!" Cross memprotes, dibalas degan jitakan Maria._

_Cross tertawa, dia kemudian menggendong Maria di punggungnya._

_Kedua bocah berambut merah itu tampak tidak kedinginan walaupun di tengah salju._

_Maria menyadarkan kepalanya ke punggung Cross yang hangat._

_Sama hangatnya dengan hatinya._

* * *

Mobil polisi Laven melaju cepat di jalan raya. Situasi jalan yang sepi itu malah menimbulkan suasana yang tidak nyaman diantara mereka bertiga.

Ran menatap borgol besi yang sekarang membelenggu tangannya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak bersalah. "Tetsu… percayalah padaku…. Kita dulu satu sekolah, kan? Aku mungkin memang membenci Cross… tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat membunuhnya!" Ran menatap mantan adik kelasnya, Tetsu Kagamine. Memohon padanya.

Tetsu menghela nafas pasrah, "Kau saja yang jelaskan, Laven." Laven nyengir, dicondongkannya tubuhnya kepada Ran. Ran mundur sedikit. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya, meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Kalau mau menangkap maling, jadilah maling terlebih, dahulu. Rite, mylad?"

Ran bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena tutur kata halus polisi muda itu. "Apa maksudnya?"

* * *

"Celakaaaa!!! Bagaimana ini?" ujar Lavi yang _overpanicked_. Reiya dan Kanda saling bicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak mereka mengerti. Cross yang paling diam, sebenarnya yang merasa paling depresi.

Cross memejamkan matanya.

_Allen……_

"Kurosu-san… mungkin, saya bisa membantu," ujar Reiya menawarkan diri. Cross tersenyum padanya, "Sepertinya… memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi…" ujar Cross sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu prihatin. Reiya menggeleng, diulurkannya ponselnya. Cross mengernyit, menatap ponsel hitam yang diberikan Reiya, "Hah?"

Reiya mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Jepang. Kanda menghela nafas, pasrah dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris adik angkatnya yang payah, lalu menerjemahkannya untuk Cross, "Maksud bocah ini, otou-san mau pakai yang tipe apa?"

Cross menatap heran kedua gadis Jepang itu. "Haah?"

* * *

Helikopter dengan tulisan SUMERAGI CORPORATION tercetak besar-besar mendarat tanpa ampun di landasan bandara. Reiya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kanda dalam bahasa Jepang, kemudian menyuruh Cross dan Lavi untuk naik, "Semoga beruntung," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kanda memimpin Cross dan Lavi naik ke helikopter. Beberapa petugas bandara berteriak pada mereka, hendak menghentikan mereka. Kanda dengan sigap menarik tuas, memacu helicopter tersebut untuk segera lepas landas.

Sumpah-serapah para petugas bandara mendadak jadi tidak terdengar karena suara baling-baling heli. "Whoooaaa, apa maksudnya helikopter ini?" Cross terkagum-kagum menatap helikopter tersebut. "Keluarga angkatku, Sumeragi, itu adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang tekhnisi mesin. Kebetulan kami punya base di sekitar sini, yang bisa mengirim helikopter," Kanda menjelaskan.

"Kereeeen~~~~ Kamu jago bnget ngendaliin ini, Yuu-chan?" Lavi mengamati tombol-tombol heli tanpa berani menyentuhnya. "Yah. Yang beginian sih gampang kalo dibandingin sama waktu ngejar teroris di Arizona itu. Aku dan Reiya hampir mati kena homing.." ujar Kanda tetap dengan wajah yang cool.

Cross dan Lavi merinding. "Keluarga aneh…." Pikir mereka dalam hati, curiga dengan keluarga angkat Kanda. Jangan-jangan perusahaan tekhnisi mesin itu cuma kedok sementara. Siapa tahu keluarga itu sebenarnya saudara keluarga mafia-yakuza Vongola, Varia, Romanov, atau apalah.

Kanda mengendalikan kemudi heli. Secepat mungkin dia melayangkan burung besi itu agar bisa mengejar Allen tepat waktu.

Dering handphone Cross terdengar samar, tertutup suara bising mesin. Cross mengambil handphonenya. Dari Cloud.

"Halo? Cloud? Bagaimana dengan Allen?"

"_Cepatlah!! Mana sudah membawa Allen ke bandara!!"_

"Bukan,… maksudku, apakah Allen sudah bangun?"

Kesunyian sempat menghantam.

"_Belum… yah… memang belum…"_

"Oke.. baiklah, akan kutelpon lagi nanti," gumam Cross sambil memutuskan panggilan.

_Allen……._

* * *

"Kerja bagus, David, Skin," ujar seseorang yang berpakaian glamour. Label Channel yang tercetak jelas di tas-nya dan logo D&G yang tercantum di jaket bulunya jelas bukan tipe pakaian yang cocok dikenakan di daerah kumuh seperti ini.

"Bukan masalah, Nona," jawab si rambut hitam, David, dengan senyumannya yang menyeramkan. "Sekarang sudah beres….. Ran sudah tidak ada… Dengan begini jalanku akan jauh lebih bebas.." ujar orang itu dengan suaranya yang indah bagai dentingan lonceng.

"Uangnya akan kutransfer sekarang juga," orang itu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menuliskan sesuatu di situ, "Dan jangan pernah terlibat denganku lagi,"

"Yes, ma'am.." David tersenyum.

Orang itu masuk ke dalam Porsche-nyaa. Dia menyalakan rokok di tangannya. Bibirnya yang terpoles mulus menyunggingkan senyum kejam.

"Hahaha…" Tawa kecil berderai dari mulutnya, "Ahahaha.. HAHAHAHA!!!" Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini dia menang….. Dia merajai permainan…..

"Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperi ini, Ma'am?" seorang pria berambut visual kei mengetuk kaca mobil. Senyumannya yang menggoda membuat orang itu merasa sedikit risih.

"Kamu… kalau tidak salah…. Si Kagamine .." orang itu mengernyit curiga.

"Sayang sekali…. Wajah cantik tanpa diimbangi hati yang baik, percuma saja…" bisik Tetsu Kagamine dengan suara _husky_ beratnya.

Wanita itu menatapnya garang, "Pergi kau," dia meraih setirnya, bersiap melarikan Porsche putih itu. "Kau ditangkap atas percobaan pembunuhan keluarga Cross, atas tindakan penyuapan, pembunuhan Maria Cross, dan fitnah terhadap Miss Ran Kamelot," bentak seseorang berseragam polisi, Laven.

"Miss Lulubell!!" Laven menembakkan pistol berkaliber 22 miliknya ke ban mobil belakang Porsche mewah itu, untuk mencegah Lulu melarikan diri.

Lulubell menatap Tetsu dan Laven dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Ternyata ini rencana mereka….

"Lulu…." Ran keluar dari balik pepohonan tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

Mata Lulubell membeliak.

Kebencian terukir jelas di kedua mata emas itu.

"Kenapa, Lulu?" bisik Ran pedih. Tidak pernah disangkanya, rekan kerjanya itu mengkhianati dirinya.

* * *

_"Sister Lulu!" seorang gadis berambut merah mendekati Lulubel yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku kuliah. "Kenapa, Maria?" Tanya Lulu malas._

_"Aku diterimaa!!!" Maria mengumumkan dengan antusias. Amplop perak di tangannya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Lulu memicingkan matanya, "Amplop itu…. NOAH Music Inc.?" Tanya Lulu. Maria mengangguk ,senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "YES!!"  
Lulu memeluk Maria tiba-tiba, "Selamat ya, Sis…" ujarnya lembut. Maria membalas pelukan Lulu, "He-em. Thanks, Sis…"_

_Maria tidak pernah tahu tatapan Lulubell di balik punggungnya._

_IRI HATI._

* * *

_"Uncle Millenium!! Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku tidak diterima dalam audisi?" bentak Lulubell kesal. Wajah cantiknya menjadi menyeramkan. Tyki , Road, dan Cyril yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa kantor itu terkejut. Belum pernah dilihatnya, kakak sepupu mereka marah seperti itu. Tyki buru-buru menggandeng Road keluar dari ruangan. DIa tidak ingin Road melihat pertengkaran Lulu._

_"Sabarlah, Lulu…. Aku tegas soal audisi. Tidak ada KKN. Banyak yang lebih baik darimu," ujar Earl Millenium tegas. Lulubell berdecak kesal. Lebih baik dariku? Maria lebih baik dariku?_

* * *

_Road menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Cyril. Kematian Earl datang terlalu cepat. Semua orang menangis di pemakaman itu. Tyki sesenggukan, berjanji kepada Earl untuk meneruskan perusahaan miliknya. Lulubell merasa sedih, paman yang telah membesarkannya selama ini kini telah tiada. Tapi, di balik itu dia merasa sangat senang._

_Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pucatnya._

* * *

_Lulu memeluk Ran yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Sepertinya Ran habis putus dengan Cross. Lulu menepuk-nepuk punggung Ran dengan sabar. "Tidak apa-apa, Sis…."_

_Lulubell tersenyum. __Ran bisa dimanfaatkan. Walau anak ini cerewet. Tapi.. dia akan berguna.._

* * *

_Lulu memeluk lututnya dalam kekesalan. Tyki sama saja dengan Earl…. Dia sangat menyukai Cross bersaudara itu. Dia tidak suka. Dia benci tersaingi. Sebab, seluruh dunia ini adalah miliknya._

Ya, kan?

_Karena itulah dia tersenyum ketika melihat Cross Marian menangis dan menjerit sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya yang tergenang darah, tak bernyawa._

_Karena itu bukan kecelakaan. Itu semua adalah rencananya…._

_Betapa senangnya hati Lulu ketika diaa berhasil membuat keluarga Cross mengalami kecelakaan heboh dengan Batuan Jasdevi dan Skin. Walaupun dia agak kecewa karena tidak ada satupun yang meninggal._

_Dan betapa puasnya dia bisa melimpahkan seluruh dosanya itu kepada Ran, sepupunya sendiri._

_Beda dengan Ran yang cerewet soal perusahaan, Tyki lebih penurut. Tanpa Ran, Tyki hanyalah boneka yang bisa dimainkannya…_

Iri hati dan kebencian menodai wajah cantiknya.

**PSIKOPAT.**

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Lulu.

Dan kegilaan wanita itu harus berakhir sekarang.

* * *

Mata gadis kecil berambut putih itu membuka sedikit.

"Ayo kita pulang, Allen.."

Gadis itu mendengar seseorang berkata padanya.

_Tapi, tunggu dulu.._

_Apa maksudnya? Pulang ke mana?_

_Aku tidak mau!_

Teriak Allen dalam hati.

_Di mana aku?_

Allen menjerit dalam hati sarat putus asa karena seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak mau digerakkan.

* * *

Semua orang berteriak-teriak ribut. Seorang anak kecil ternganga melihat helikopter yang baru kali ini dilihatnya dari dekat. Kanda mengendalikan tuas, mendaratkan helikopter dengn rapi di landasan bandara.

"Heeiii!!! Dari mana kalian ini? Apa tujuan kalian??" Seorang satpam bertampang galak mendekati mereka sambil mengacungkan pentungan. Cross keluar dari heli. Senyum menghiasi wajah pria berambut merah itu.

"A.. apa mau kalian, hah?" Satpam itu memutuskan untuk tidak terintimidasi senyum Cross. Cross menarik kerah pria itu, "Menyelamatkan putriku,"

"H-haa?" Satpam yang malang. Kanda dan Lavi memukulnya sampai pingsan. "Gomen," "Sorry!!" ucap Kanda dan Lavi bersamaan. Satpam itu dengan sukses mencium aspal.

"Daddy, pesawat yang berangkat ke London saat ini ada 2!" Lavi membaca jadwal penerbangan dengan cepat. "Kita ambil yang mana?" Tanya Cross mengikuti lari Lavi. "Kita berpencar saja," usul Kanda. Kanda dan Lavi mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Cross.

Keringat mengalir di dahi Cross. Di saat seperti ini, barulah dia menyesali rambut panjangnya, yang membuat Cross merasa sangat gerah. Cross terengah-engah, mendekati pesawat berlogo British Airlines.

"Permisi, tuan, tiket anda?" Tanya seorang pramugari dengan ramah. "Nona, apa anda melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut putih naik ke pesawat ini?" Tanya Cross setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Pramugari itu berpikir sejenak, "Tidak…. Seingat saya tidak," jawab pramugari itu sambil tersenyum. Cross mengerang kesal. Berarti Allen ada di pesawat yang dituju Lavi dan Kanda…

"Halo?" Cross buru-buru mengangkat handphonenya yang berbunyi tanpa melihat caller ID.

"_Daddy, Allen tidak ada di sini!"_ suara Lavi memborbardir telinga Cross.

"Eh?" Cross nyaris menjatuhkan handphone saking terkejutnya.

"_Otou-san? Halo?" _

"Minggir," bentak Cross pada pramugari di depannya. Cross memaksa untuk masuk dan naik ke ruang VIP. Beberapa orang heran akan tingkah Cross. Pria itu memaksa masuk ke dalam.

"ALLEN!!!" bentaknya keras. Beberapa penumpang tak bersalah membeku di tempat saking takutnya. "Allen!! Allen!!" teriak Cross lagi. "Tuan! Mohon bersikap sopan!" bentak seorang pramugari yang sama sekali tidak didengarkan Cross.

* * *

"Allen!"

Allen mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal…

"Kembalikan Allen padaku!" bentak suara itu lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Lagipula, dia sampai begini karena salahmu, kan?" balas suara yang lain.

Allen merasakan getaran di dadanya.

Bukan… itu bukan salah siapa-siapa….

"Allen putriku," ucap pria itu dengan yakin.

Allen merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan besar seorang pria.

Terasa hangat dan kuat. Tetapi terasa sangat lembut.

Allen bisa merasakan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Ajaib rasanya.

Hanya dengan mendengar suara orang ini, dia merasa sejuta kali lebih baik.

Dan hanya dengan sentuhan tangan orang ini, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri tubuhnya.

Siapa yang tadi mengajaknya pulang?

Itu pasti bohong.

Karena dia sekarang sudah ada di rumah.

"Papa," bisik Allen bersamaan dengan membukanya kedua mata kelabu itu.

Abu-abu bertemu hijau.

Kombinasi unik yang tak pernah bertemu.

Cross menatap putrinya yang kini memeluknya erat-erat.

"A…llen?"

Allen menangis keras-keras. Dia menumpahkan segalanya di dada Cross. Ketakutan dan kesedihannya. Semuanya.

Cross yang panik bingung mau berbuat apa. Dia hanya membalas pelukan Allen dengan gugup. Bisa didengarnya gadis itu menangis keras-keras sambil mengucapkan "Papa" berkali-kali.

"Allen," Mana menyentuh punggung Allen.

Allen menolak untuk menoleh, "Papa…" Allen masih menangis sesenggukan. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk yang panjang.

Mana menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar kalah.

Penumpang-penumpang lain melongok kedalam ruang VIP, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Beberapa penumpang buru-buru duduk di kursi masing-masing begitu melihat Cross keluar sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan.

"Tuan, tunggu dulu!" seorang pramugari mencoba menghentikan Cross. Mana mencegah si pramugari, "Sudah," ujarnya, "Biarkan saja,"

Pramugari itu berhenti, lalu balik menatap Mana. Betapa terkejutnya wanita itu ketika melihat senyum lebut yang terpeta di wajah Mana. Bagaimanapun juga, Mana hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Allen. Dan Allen sudah memutuskan. Bahwa yang terbaik baginya adalah Marian Cross…

Beberapa penumpang perempuan terharu menyaksikan drama gratis yang disajikan keluarga itu. Si pramugari hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Allen,"

"Yeah, Papa?"

"Kamu berat…"

WHACK!! Uppercut tangan kiri mendarat dengan sempurna di dagu Cross.

"Sakit, bego!" gerutu Cross.

"Gendong punggung, dong!" ujar Allen manja.

Cross menghelas nafas, diubahnya posisi bridal-style ke piggy-back ride.

Allen tertawa kekanak-kanakan. "Go, Papa!! Ada tuan putri yang menunggu untuk diselamatkan!!" Allen mengacungkan tangan menunjuk langit, berlagak seperti pangeran ber-armor putih yang menyuruh kudanya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Cross terkekeh. Heran dengan semangat Allen yang muncul entah dari mana.

Allen menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Cross.

_Hangat…._

"Daddy!!"

"Otou-san!!"

Kedua putrinya terlihat berlari mendekat.

Allen melambaikan tangan kepada mereka beruda.

Cross melihat tatapan panas yang menyengat dari Kanda dan Lavi.

"Eh?"

"Curaaaang!! Aku juga mau!!" ujar Lavi sambil minta digendong Cross.

"Kamu beraaat!!!!" teriak Cross.

"Kejaaam!!" Lavi menggembungkan pipi.

Mereka berempat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minus Kanda yang cuma tertawa kecil.

Cross merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat. Walaupun ini adalah bulan musim gugur yang dingin.

Tubuh Allen yang bersandar padanya terasa sangat hangat dan lembut.

Sama hangatnya seperti hatinya…

Karena Tiada langit tiada bumi

Tiada bumi tiada rumah

Tiada rumah tiada kamu

Tiada kamu tiada aku…

…Itulah keluarga…

* * *

_3 Months later, 24 Dec._

"Lavi!! Jangan menambah bubuk cabe ke adonan coklatnya, dong!" bentak Allen pada Lavi. "Cih… Aku maunya cuma soba," ujar Kanda dengan egois. "Berhenti berantemnya!" Cornelia membentak mereka sambil menyalakan mixer untuk mengocok adonan telur.

"Ajaib sekali kita bisa masak bersama seperti ini. Aku pikir kalian akan dipenjara. Aksi kalian keterlaluan, merusak fasilitas umum, menerbangkan helikopter illegal, dan mengacaukan bandara…" ujar Cloud si sela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi ini memang sangat menyenangkan," ujar Hyuuga Nala setuju. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa.

"Kalian lama sekali," ujar Rui sambil bersandar malas di meja makan. "Sabar, dong, _dear_.." ujar Cornelia sambil mengecup pipi Rui. Laven yang duduk di sebelah Rui terkekeh, bersiul nakal. "Tapi kalian memang lama, tamu-tamu yang lain sudah hampir datang," kata Tetsu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah lapar," Hyuga Nala tersenyum, meletakkan _Pork chops_ di meja makan. Zokaro menenggak ludah, tergiur aroma masakan yang sangat harum.

**TING-TONG!!**

"Ada yang datang!" Cloud membukakan pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam menyeruak masuk. "Eh?" Cloud heran.

Gadis itu mengucapkan sesatu dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Cloud.

Kanda yang menyadari siapa yang datang, langsung berlari keluar dan menjitak gadis itu. Cloud menatap kedua gadis itu kebingungan, karena mereka berdua saling berargumen dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Kau ke sini sama siapa? Jangan bilang kau melarikan diri dari rumah!" Kanda menginterogasi adiknya itu. Reiya menunjuk pintu sambil nyengir nyengir lebar. Kanda memicingkan mata, menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Okami-san?"

"Lho? Gramps?"

"Aaaah! Unca Mana!!"

Lavi dan Allen juga keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kami juga," ujar orang lain. Lavi menoleh, mendapati Ran dan Tyki yang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Wajah Lavi memerah sedikit begitu tahu Tyki datang. "Ayo, semuanya masuk ke dalam, sebentar lagi makanannya siap!" undang Allen.

"Tunggu dulu, mana Marian?" Tanya Zokaro ketika menyadari bahwa sang pemilik apartemen malah tidak berada berada bersama mereka.

Kanda, Lavi, dan Allen tersenyum, mengetuk pintu kamar Cross beberapa kali.

"Itu dia, Santa Cross," ujar Lavi sambil terkekeh.

Semua yang hadir di situ tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat Cross (yang jelas sekali dipaksa) berpakaian ala Santa Claus.

Bahkan Cross sendiri ikut tertawa.

Well, ini akan jadi malam natal palingmembahagiakan dalam hidup Cross.

**_Terimalah pengakuanku  
Percayalah kepadaku  
Semua ini kulakukan  
Karena kamu memang untukku_**

**_Cinta ku bukan cinta biasa  
Jika kamu yang menemani  
Dan kamu yang temaniku seumur hidupku  
Terimalah pengakuanku_**

**FINE**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga…. Puas ada slight Lucky-nya. Hahaha.**

**Btw, puisi "tiada langit tiada bumi" itu kuambil dari puisi China yang dikutip dalam drama jadul "Chiu Kan Dang Bui Bo?" (Siapa mau membuang botol bekas?) yang ceritanya tentang cinta kasih antara ayah dan putrinya. Astaga, saya nangis berdua sama papa saya.... Direkomendasikan untuk nonton! Ini terkenal di tahun 90-an.  
**

**Fic ini tidak akan pernah selesai tanpa dukungan kalian semua..... Terimakasih telah menemani saia dalam fic saia yang pertama kali tamat! See you at the next story! (If there is any, *sigh*)**

**Saia kepikiran mau buat sekuelnya... Tapi lebih baik jangan janji dulu. Soalnya Rei udah kelas 9. Ulangan dan pe-er tambah banyak. Kalo sampe nggak dapet ranking, entah apa yang bakal dilakuin mama Rei sama laptop tercinta... Bisa-bisa hiatus forever, deh.  
**

**Wajib review atau flame karena ini chappie terakhir. Super thanks to :**

**My beloved Onee-sama**

**My precious otouto (Reiga Sumeragi)  
**

**My beloved classmate Helena Tara kelas 9B nomor absen 15! (Disebutin lengkp banget...)  
**

**Rui Arisawa**

**Aya-chan  
**

**Yucchan (Ilyusha)  
**

**Kururu**

**Junk Fic Haters  
**

**Deeper than Darkness  
**

**Sasusibuayaberpantatayam.. ? -nicknamenya lucu banget!-**

**Aion-sama**

**HyuugaNala**

**Laven**

**My beloved cousin Mihaelle **

**My stupid friend Thomas**

**Memuppie**

**My dear Cynthia and Edward**

**Afgan**

**Seluruh kru yang bikin film BCB**

**Hibari Kyoya *nggak nyambung***

**Semua yang udah nge-favorit/alert**

**Dan juga Semua pembaca ~**

**THANK YOU!!**

**-Reiya Sumeragi-  
**


End file.
